Kiss From A Rose
by Terra Mecca Solace
Summary: Sesshoumaru grants Kagome life after her final battle with Naraku. Yet as an obligation she is to be his mate to maintain his power among the clans. Though she is reluctant the real war happens when she begins to love him. A part not of the transaction.
1. Wilted Roses

Alright! Terra here and here is my repost of Kiss From A Rose  
and OMIGOSH!! I am SOOOO Sorry!!! I had deleted that AND my reviews!!!  
Crap I'm really sorry I can't respond I'm really mad with myself now.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha, only that of I am permitted to  
own (a.k.a Kirara plushy)  
  
R Rating: Okay if you are under seventeen please leave. I'm sorry!!!  
But I don't wanna deal with people whom get in trouble by reading this,  
I have warned you as of now for there is violence and sexual situations  
that some may not find suitable. If you are not comfortable reading  
some violence and some sexual scenes please leave. YOU ARE WARNED. Okay  
now enjoy please   
  
Kiss From a Rose  
  
An abnormal calming peace lingered in the air. It's once  
tainted eeriness now lost was renewed with crisp life and blooming  
color to the dusted world. Sakura blossoms wafted against the  
winds and landed among the green. The world now peaceful, and its  
pulse were not threatening from the evil. It was a pulse in which  
all life could beat with, one that would not leave them behind to  
darkness.  
  
One Sakura blossom found it's way down stream, a fish  
pecked at its vivid life expecting it to be a food of some sort.  
The attracting color brought on upon other fish each pecking and  
biting at one another before another larger creature came upon it.  
  
It soon was captured by a young girl's hands, clasping it;  
she spun around and began running. She hummed a tune merrily  
before bending down next to a flower patch, near the crystalline  
stream. Her tiny hands plucked the flowers and formed them into a  
pink bouquet of Sakura.  
  
Inspecting the flowers, she adjusted all before nodding.  
"Now that I picked enough flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama I should  
get back." Rin's hair bounced on her back, and her feet light  
against the grass below, she ran to her father like figure.  
  
The demon lord looked down upon the panting girl. When she  
finally caught her breath, she bestowed her small bouquet to the  
Western lord. He accepted her flowers yet followed up with "Rin  
don't let picking flowers wander you too far."  
  
The young girl blinked then nodded obeying. "Hai  
Sesshoumaru-sama I won't go too far next time." He just stared  
back at her emotionlessly as she smiled whole-heartedly then ran  
off with her arms wide. Sesshoumaru said nothing but spoke. "Jaken  
go after Rin and bring her here."  
  
A small toad youkai peeked out and his eyes boggled. "Hai  
Sesshoumaru-sama." His webbed feet then began waddling off north  
were the little girl has disappeared. "........." Sesshoumaru said  
nothing then looked up to the falling sky. (Night falls soon)  
  
  
  
The little figure was completely oblivious to the many  
meanings of Sesshoumaru's command and continued on forward. Her  
arms spread wide as she ran around in circles, or forward and even  
sometimes backwards. She hummed the same tune again in complete  
glee.  
  
Although she stopped  
  
Rin noticed not too far from where she stood was a figure  
lying on the ground. Unsure, she took her post next to a tree  
gazing from afar. She noticed the figure to be a lady, one with  
black hair such as hers. She wore no Kimono but a short green  
cleat skirt with a white top.  
  
It appeared that the woman did not move, and this caused  
Rin to advance forward through curiosity. She took small steps  
toward the unmoving woman, careful of things that may make a sound  
when she stepped on them. Her form became more in detail and it  
revealed cuts, bruises, and blood.  
  
Rin gasped. "Kagome-sama!" The girl darted to Kagome's  
figure instantly by her side in seconds. She was scared Kagome  
wasn't moving at all, not even breathing. She slowly called out  
her name "Kagome?" but no response came. "Kagome-sama please wake  
up." Still no answer  
  
Becoming more frantic she shook her body. "Kagome please  
wake up!" Once again she gasped, she was icy and her tone  
noticing, was very very pale as a ghost. Rin began to cry, she  
stood then ran back to Sesshoumaru sobbing.  
  
Jaken was finally closing in on the girl. He saw her  
figure running his way, ready, he thought of what things to say to  
scold her about how Sesshoumaru will be angry. Yet all thoughts  
fluttered out of his mind once she ran past him still sobbing  
loudly.  
  
His huge yellow globes gaped in confusion. "Eeee Jaken  
must get Rin or lord Sesshoumaru may think Jaken did something  
wrong!" In a strange toad like jog he went after Rin.  
  
  
  
The Taiyoukai lord was not going to let his time be wasted  
over such dawdling, averting his attention from the heavens, he  
began the walk the way the two burdens ran off to. (The winds are  
different.........and the lands are calm.) His contemplation and walk  
were short due to the girl that was coming into vision.  
  
He didn't want to repeat himself and his word but-  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
The girl cried against his leg. Rin's body shook her as well as  
him, and this made the Lord's current perception of her  
questionable now. He looked down unchanged.  
  
"What bothers you so?" She sobbed still not saying  
anything for a moment, and then looking up at the lord with tear  
glassy eyes she spoke "I found Kagome-sama." She whispered.  
Sesshoumaru said nothing (The mutt's wench)  
He closed his eyes as if under deep scrutiny of her pain but  
reopened them again.  
  
"What of her Rin?" She fought back another tear and wiped  
it away. Taking the demon lord's hand she led him back into the  
forest deeper unlike where Sesshoumaru stood. Jaken came just at  
the moment they began to walk; noticing the strange look on the  
lord's face the toad demon instantly bent his head.  
  
"Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama! I did not do anything to Rin  
please forgive Jaken!" He pleaded. Waiting for some kind of  
punishment came a small steady breeze of the two passing him by.  
Jaken was taken back by the passiveness and lifted his head in  
both relief and confusion.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The servant called. Although his voice  
appeared faint that slowly died not stopping Rin and The lord. His  
eyes boggled (Jaken is so confused) He stood there not moving  
until a faint but audible howl of an unmistakable wolf youkai  
scared him out of his wits to run after the two. "Please don't  
leave me!"  
  
  
  
Pushing away a shrub, Rin brought forth Sesshoumaru to a  
small clearing where indeed a woman no other than Kagome resided.  
"There.........Kagome is t-there." She sniffed. The western lord did no  
move to walk up to the woman but in exchange smell the air.  
  
It was indeed different from the smell back near the stream; it  
was a faint, yet stagnant smell that tainted the calm winds. It could  
be no other than- Walking up to the girl's form he glanced down. The  
smell was no other than death.  
  
(The wench is dead? She must have made a stupid move and was  
killed in the process) Although that thought wasn't too interesting  
when he saw a light violet-fuchsia glow, emanating, from her hands. Her  
position was an intriguing enigma as well, her hands lie on her chest  
clasping onto something, something dear or of importance.  
  
Convinced, he unlocked her hands to prove his hypothesis of  
what was creating such a glow. A glow that could only be by the Shikon  
No Tama, "Hmph so even in death she holds on to this jewel as her  
heart." Rin walked up behind Sesshoumaru clinging on to his fluff still  
sobbing.  
  
The toad servant came stumbling in from what seemed a frantic  
dash for life from wherever he came from. The youkai lord ignored all  
movements around him and went into a state of deep thought. He had what  
remained of her and could choose what to do with it. Her body was not  
completely useless and has some properties that could easily be  
replenished.  
  
Properties that may cure some rendezvoused...  
  
His thoughts shattering "Sesshoumaru-sama please help Kagome  
sama! I really like her she's a nice person she doesn't deserve to  
die!" Rin cried pleadingly. Jaken just stood like a part of the  
background of a picture doing nothing but glare dumbstruck.  
  
"Please Sesshoumaru-sama!" The girl whined again, tugging at  
his fluff.  
(The wench is dead) His mind repeated. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" (Dead) He  
thought "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Finally prying off the girl he stood drawing out Tensaiga and  
swung.  
  
  
  
There it is! Okay please review and tell me what you think, and I  
WILL place your reviews in the next chapter.  
  
Terra Mecca Solace 


	2. The Locket Tower Palace

eARGH!!! Here's the repost... -- holy crap I don't think I'll ever make up my mind. I was looking at my old chapter right? And I looked them over and over and I...just glare I HATED IT!!! I hated how I made Sesshoumaru! I made him some greedy horny jerk! AIEEE!!! I can't comprehend such OOCNESS!!! Plus I made Kagz all weak and that just bleh. I realized...hmm this isn't how I write? I just noticed it was the old chapter I had and didn't notice it then. But now I'm going to fix it hwargh...such a long chappie too. It's going too slow as well. It's going for a crash course that doesn't live up to it's standards...I'M SO SORRY I LET ALL THOSE 32 PEOPLE DOWN!! SUCH A BAD CHAPTER!!!  
  
R Rating: R for language, violence and sexual innuendo, If you are under aged or are caught reading this with R rated content I will not tolerate those who get in trouble. You are warned as of now. ;;; ummm don't leave though! Please read it! It's just if you are please heed my warning because I'm telling you only once at the chapter top that this is a R I said R!!! rated fic!!! o-o;  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, and anything that applies to that...BUT NO!!! THIS FIC BELONGS TO ME NO ONE SHALL RID IT OF ME!!  
  
Holding onto Sesshoumaru's leg .  
  
Sesshoumaru: How did you get there?  
  
Terra: I have my ways...  
  
Chapter 2: The Locket tower palace  
  
The ink lands below rippled like water, Her presence even in death too holy to be covered by darkness. Still she lied there like a blur in a dream and the only thing that seemed real was her mind, she wasn't going to loose sanity in a place like this. Perspiration slid of the slick surface of its forehead and fell like a tear to the land that rippled again.  
  
She hummed sadly "That big bright light is going to come soon right?" as much as that meant she couldn't come back (I can't go back anyways and I don't want to be stuck in this big black hole forever!) Yet as much a she thought that the light of heaven would come down a savoir on a chariot nothing came. She still waited patiently  
"COME ON! This is so unfair! Why is it I'm stuck here?" Her face fell saddened and angered, She desperately wanted to know what was going on, outside and inside. A Black abyss was what she thought. But most all "Inuyasha..." Had been on her mind the entire time.  
  
(All because of Naraku) she nearly growled (All because of him! I'm like this! And now, now!!) Kagome slowed a bit, sadness finally taking over her anger (...I can never see him) Perspiration was over come with her tears.  
  
  
  
_"Inuyasha!" She cried. Like a wash of smeared red and silver the dog demon was flung back and knocked out cold after he coughed more of the blood. Kagome saw this in horror; Naraku was winning and her friends succumbing. The priestess held her weapon close and ran over to Inuyasha's side, she collapsed next to him and gave all attention to the hanyou. She scanned over him quickly and noted with relief he was just wounded till fainted not dead but still hurt badly.  
  
The anger welling up in her she looked back to the deranged creature with a burning bright gaze. She saw at the corner of her eye Sango bleeding, Miroku weak from sucking up a large amount of poisonous insects, Kirara lie wounded, and Shippou in the corner panting from the shock of it all.  
  
The sight faltered her insane anger somewhat but couldn't have made a slight ding, yet after the falter only then she became angrier. She knew what was going to happen and was going to carry it out. But only before that did she look to the helpless demon and gaze sadistically. Naraku's new form trembled near in all it's dark power but she didn't move.  
  
"Momma be careful!" Shippou cried determined to leave his post.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly hearing her pup acting bravely as he could. But before that. She leaned forward and held Inuyasha protectively, her emotions burning. She could feel them fall from her broken face as she let g, why why did she have to let go? She stood. Taking one last glance she turned around and thought (because long goodbyes are the worst)  
  
_  
  
Kagome sniffed, she wasn't at all happy with her dead body and a conscious lost in an abyss. She wanted to be with her friends, and most of all Inuyasha. When he had transformed through Kaguya's manipulation she only then kissed him and surprisingly he had kissed her back. She felt herself breaking again, she would never be able to be back with the one man she loved or her friends OR her family. All that was taken away and now sh-  
  
"EEEE!" Something screeched. Kagome's thoughts stopped amidst the interruption and ears perked up picking up the screech. Her head had movement again and that meant only one thing. "Great!" In the darkness there she saw little imps wandering about searching for her conscious. (Ugh MAN! Not again!) Kagome's jello legs did what they could to stand but besides stand she could not run. When she did she almost fell over but caught herself as though in mid sentence.  
  
"What the? Why can't I move from my spot!"  
  
The imps came staggering over closer and closer on Kagome. She panted heavily from all the excitement of trying to wretch free, yet her legs held none of that excitement and stayed put. The creatures now hot on her heels and licking lips that showed chapped beyond ages "Ugh ugh come on! Stupid legs!" She yanked on them now willing to let thought of sockets popping in consideration. She tugged and pulled faster "Hurry...up...and...MOVE!" Finally with one yank she was torn away of the inky abysmal land and flew free. But as soon as she did everything seemed to slow down.  
  
A flicker like a piercing knife through a black sheet came a great tear through the darkness and through all the monsters craving her. Creatures and shadows alike shattered and dispersed as quickly as the light came. Now it bright like her own aura caught Kagome like a lasso and tugged her toward the great sun.  
  
Her eyes squinted at the sight but soon gaped wide at the display.  
  
  
  
Yawn "Rin is bored..." she stretched forward in her orange and yellow kimono, (Sesshoumaru-sama told me not to pick flowers right now) She plucked at the crisp grass below. How cruel it felt she really wanted to make flower crowns for Jaken too!. "Jaken-sama?"  
  
The buggy-eyed toad peeled one yellow globe and glared. "What do you want human?" She faked yawned and stretched. "Rin is very bored, will you play with me in the flowers?" His face fell dramatically and imagined only what she could describe as fun: Jaken stood in a meadow of daisies and Rin skipped around merrily creating more flower crowns that buried the toad.  
  
His distorted toad face held a disgusted look, and then looked over to the ningen. "No! Just keep quiet and wait for his lordship to come!" he snapped. Rin's cheeks puffed out in anger. "Your so boring Jaken-sama! Stupid old crusty toad." "What was that?" it snapped back again.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Some one cried wringing out through the forest like a morning bell, Rin caught this and stopped for a moment. The toad clutched the staff near "W-What was that?" Realizations of the girl finally cleared up and she perked instantly gasping. "That sounds like Kagome-sama!"  
  
  
  
She woke groggily like a stiff neck past noon, her long arms propped her back up on the plush grass. She moaned, the sun so bright like a jewel in eye. Her eyes still sensitive from the piercing light of the abyss. Kagome tried what she could to see but her eyes worked like a newborn animal.  
  
"Ugh" she grumbled, what could be more to this abyss? She rubbed her eyes and much to her surprise when she opened them everything returned to normal...the Feudal era. She gasped slowly allowing the light trace the forest's figure. (I-It couldn't be...could it?) Finally standing with a newfound inspiration; she took in what could only be real. Her steps cautious but wanting to pick up speed, (It can't be) she continued on. But soon as her hand came in contact with the tree in front of her, she felt it's rough detailed bark.  
  
Her breathing took a new pace "Oh my gosh...it's real!"  
  
Her free hand gripped above her heart while the other traced the trees detail closely. The girl's insides fluttering with excitement, yet from above she did not realize she was being watched, very closely, and thoughtfully.  
  
Above the shadowed figure stayed still, His presence not wanting to be known...just yet. He sat there for a meager amount of time, her revival wouldn't take long and his time to be concealed was cut in half as well. The miko below had a small bounce to her steps as she wandered around feeling the vividness of the life near her. She was such a curious thing and as much as Sesshoumaru hated it, this Sesshoumaru was curious about that Kagome.  
  
She stopped senses starting to be less fuzzy picked up a strong aura. Each time they tickled her the aura was coming in faster or harder a very strong aura. At first she felt herself stressing thinking it to be Naraku but remembering past events it couldn't be so the only thing she thought of was-  
  
She stood "Sesshoumaru..."  
  
It was undoubtedly him. The shadow smirked. Kagome readied herself in a defensive stance, whether or not if she was skilled in self defense any kind would help her. She swerved around slowly her caution high and expectancy exact. "Come on Sesshoumaru" She whispered harshly.  
  
His call no longer secret pooled him out of his perch and in front of the miko. He stood there tall and full of pride showing through his still haughty gaze. She stiffened trying hard to correct the fear she felt in herself, but immobile from concentration and thought of making wrong moves. Trying to counteract instead she shared a somewhat steely glare back at him. Battling him through her will was first, fighting him head on was another.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He stood there unmoved by her attempt to try and rival his hardened stare. But found the sight quite amusing. "You like peeping and stalking humans now? How fitting." But found her snappy statement on the contrary.  
  
"You take this Sesshoumaru to be such a lowly fool?" he looked down upon her crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh I don't know but if you can think of anything lower it would be a great help."  
  
That was it, in a flash Kagome's form was pressed high against the very same rough bark she had been happy to feel it now a splintering wall of pain. Her wrists bound by his clawed hand high above her head and legs that trembled and wavered with what strength left from impact to escape. She was an entangled mess sprawled on the tree and if she wanted to challenge him more she could be a splattered mess.  
  
She shifted hard tossing trying to push off Sesshoumaru's weight against her. Yet he was not about to release her and pressed more of him on her. She was not overpowering him, but this would prove her that fruitless attempts were wasted like words away from the point. "Cease that at once woman."  
  
She stopped her fidgeting that had proved useless, but didn't stop from glaring at Sesshoumaru. "The least you can do is call me by my name."  
  
He seemed uninterested "I am well aware of you name Kagome."  
  
She stopped within a blink wide eyed. (He already knew my name?) Kagome was shocked, since when do arrogant asses like Sesshoumaru stalk humans like herself? He stood there pinning her, emotionless as always not letting her get into what thought or emotion may he feel. She didn't understand this Sesshoumaru, not one bit.  
  
Thinking her silence show proved that she would no longer squirm he slowly released her startling her a bit. She slid down the tree a bit more roughly than she liked but was more grateful when she met the forest floor. He stood there towering over her in silence almost inanimate. Kagome felt his gaze weighing down on her greatly and couldn't help but feel the ever- growing tension and prolonged silence.  
  
She fiddled with her hair absent mindedly caught within in the uncomfortable feeling. "Follow me." He suddenly said. His steps already progressing along the way but when he heard his miko companion immobile he turned swiftly back to her.  
  
She stood there feet rooted to the ground and face either hard with anger or stiff with attempted fury. The wind hummed by letting silver and ebony locks dance and waft across the wind. Yet as soon and as quickly as it came, Kagome turned on her heel and darted further into the forest her sight quickly taken away with the wind far from Sesshoumaru...He growled slight. She would pay for defying his order.  
  
"Human."  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" The girl cried. "Inuyasha!!!!!!" She shouted louder running. The forest she never realized was suffocating enclosing on her making her make up a path she was not familiar with. Her steps each time heavy and laden on the ground making her presence known to all. She heaved in and out breath was uncontrollable at the moment and her brave composure lost in her last footsteps. If anything knowing Sesshoumaru he would have been hot on her heels with his youkai speed, But not there just yet meant he must just be playing with his prey before the kill.  
  
Yet curious as Kagome was she couldn't help but look back quickly.  
  
The junctions in her neck so tight she was afraid they would snap and crack all in one. Looking back fast enough for a glimpse she saw nothing but she was not about to stop. She had only run a small amount of time and any kind of time would be enough for him to catch her effortlessly.  
  
She sprinted forward allowing some tree branches and thorny bushes to brush against her painfully. Kagome was becoming tired each passing minute she would have liked to think that it was because she had ran a long ways but it was through labored breathing. Sesshoumaru had scared her more than she liked and she had no way of fighting back. Now god knows where she had ran was far from Sesshoumaru and who knows what kind of irritation she fueled in him.  
  
Heaving, she came to a stop. She bent over placing hands on the tired junctions of her knees, and panted heavily craving air. She looked back again once more, and again she saw no one. Her panting slowed a bit. (Maybe I really did loose him) then she stopped and corrected herself (Maybe I'm dumb and should start running again) SNAP!  
  
Kagome jumped a good three feet in the air and fell to the floor asunder. Her head whipped around with scary gaping eyes. She scanned the area hastily searching for any trace of Sesshoumaru but found none. She jumped again slightly when a small bird flew out of its bushy hovel. She sighed relieved (Omigosh...I hate this!!!)  
  
She stood still a bit shaken but breathing was steady. Her legs ached but held a determined will to run off. About to run off she stopped. Her breathing was heaving again. There in front of her she had made a terrible mistake of running right into the chest plate of Sesshoumaru. She froze still, like a paralyzing touch of Sesshoumaru, she could not move.  
  
The Tai-youkai stood glaring down at the girl who yet again made another mistake of displaying her stupidity. She was still and silent but he could hear like a heart beat against him she was breathing erratically indeed frightened. What was it about this girl that she had to prove otherwise? He would have to teach her not to do such things in the future.  
  
She saw his claws rise up and assuming the worst of Dokkasu she backed away defensively. She glared at him angrily "What is it with you? You're such a freaking hot-tempered guy! Why don't you leave me alone!"  
  
He did nothing in response and his silence was irritating Kagome to no end. (Just what the heck is he thinking??? Is he mad at me or something? Just hurry up and do something I'm getting tired of running!) She wanted to blurt some more but when his lifelessness was lengthening she could only assume what he could be thinking. Not about to find out what that was she instantly turned around ready to run again.  
  
He growled. She was instantly thrown against him and gasped in response. His arm and tail fluff wrapped around her in a constrictor like grasp. Sesshoumaru was annoyed enough he did not want this little chase of cat and mouse to go on anymore. She struggled once again and his irritation fueled on, as did some other strange stirs.  
  
Kagome tried to worm out of his grasp but no avail. "Let me go!!!" She shouted.  
  
(Enough of this) he thought. Applying pressure to a sensitive spot on her neck Kagome's eyes widened in shock but soon closed with heavy lids. She fell limp in his arms like a puppet without strings and drifted off to a deep sleep. He watched this slowly and felt his anger dissipate like the air around. (It would be much easier to have her around like this) He thought staring at her thoughtfully.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted her over his well-shaped broad shoulders and inhaled her scent. It was truly intoxicating like a sweet wine and felt himself falter a bit dizzy. Catching both himself and Kagome he stood again regaining posture. Wasting time he started to walk to where Rin's scent and Jaken's musty body order lingered.  
  
The winds passed by his nose bringing in more of Kagome's sweet scent. True her scent of sakura and green tea was wonderful too good to be a humans. (But she is not human) he thought smirking.  
  
(She is a powerful miko)  
  
Was his last thought before entangled in the depths.  
  
  
  
The awakening sun struck light to the sleeping lands and laid a peak of shining beauty on the castle. The unconscious Kagome lie on a silken bed with an open balcony window bringing forth the winds of the new day. The sun missed Kagome but a glowing butterfly found its perch upon her cheek.  
  
On and off it fluttered it's wings as if to awake the miko. The tickling sensation though did wake her and her sudden movement drove the butterfly elsewhere. Kagome barely awake, brushed her hand across where the light touch had made contact with her cheek. She sat up with hair disheveled and cheeks flushed from a deep sleep. Yawning then stretching, everything was burning on her (Ugh...that run...). The fire raging on her made her weak, but it did not stop her will to defend her.  
  
When she glanced around at the marble and cascading velvet curtains only then did she realize like a slap where she was.  
  
The miko held her fingertips near her lips as they slowly began shake in place. "I...I'm kidnapped!" In a swirl of horrified emotions, Kagome looked at the bed and looked for a body near. Seeing no one she mentally thanked god over and over. But still, she hopped off the large bed and raced over to the balcony. She grasped onto the ledge quickly, scanning her surroundings looking for an escape.  
  
Before her lay a lush green land of gardens, sakura, streams, and statues, a grand almost painted display. She would have awed dumbstruck but fretted how high up her room was. She glanced over to bed sheets made of black velvet. As large as the bed was the covers alone could not help her escape. If she tried to jump without them she would leave with just a few critical breaks.  
  
She despaired in her place and slumped to the floor. (Just what the heck is Sesshoumaru thinking!?) She wanted to demand an answer but she didn't want to stay long enough to meet the arrogant lord Sesshoumaru. Just then her senses picked up someone walking her way. Her anxiety level rose to the top, Sesshoumaru was coming! She jumped to her feet and searched desperately again for a way out. The steps becoming louder made her more frantic, was it inevitable?  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
She turned her vision to the large double doors "Eh???"  
  
The cherry wood doors creaked loudly and let a girl bursting in. Rin ran over to the gaping miko and tackled her sobbing loudly. "Oh Kagome-sama! I thought you were dead! You were so cold and quiet Rin was worried sick!" Kagome lying on her back blinked still dumbstruck from the impact, but she recovered and held Rin tightly.  
  
"Thank you Rin but don't worry I'm fine now!" The small girl lifted her flushed tear stained face, she was all red with puffy eyes from crying. Kagome couldn't help but smile whole-heartedly. Even though she was crying Rin looked so cute and the fact that she had worried herself so deeply made Kagome warm inside.  
  
"Don't cry Rin there's nothing to be sad about now right?" She wiped away her tears.  
  
She smiled back and hugged her tightly burying her face into Kagome's shoulder. "Oh thank you Kagome-sama! Your right Rin has nothing to be sad about!" With a final squeeze Rin unclamped herself from Kagome and waited patiently for the miko to stand. Kagome bent down and placed a fingertip on Rin's nose. She smiled.  
  
"Now Rin can you tell me where Sesshoumaru-sama is?"  
  
She nodded vigorously. "Hai! I do!" Rin spun around wobbly before running away. "Sesshouummmarruuu-saaammmaaa!!" she called loudly. "OOF"  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side before jogging over to the doorway. On the ground was a knocked over Rin rubbing her head and a fuming Jaken. "Ow...stupid crusty old toad." Jaken did a strange anger fit dance before hitting Rin on the head with his staff. "Stupid human! Watch where you step!"  
  
Kagome saw this and fumed instantly. She stomped over to the toad whose eyes boggled in fear. She snatched up his staff and gave him a good firm thwack on the noggin and kicked him away. "Look whose talking! Don't ever hit Rin again or I'll become more than cross!" Rin jumped to her feet and yelped in glee. "Yay Kagome-sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru happened to make his entrance soon as Jaken flew past him kissing the floor. His face smeared across the marble made a hideous screech. Sesshoumaru flinched and growled very low in his throat. Jaken heard this and instantly tumbled to his feet bowing over and over. "My my lord! Look what that lowly human has done to this humble Jaken!" Jaken looked up expectantly while Sesshoumaru stared at him indifferently. He saw his gaze strike his and increased his bowing rate 50 fold. The Tai- youkai folded his arms in his sleeves and stepped on the head of his 'humble' servant. "Ugh ugh mil lord!" His eyes flashed a tint of red glaring warning.  
  
"You will NOT harass this human in my presence or out of my presence." He spoke leaving no room for questions  
  
Jaken nodded only allowing his face to squash more into the floor "Yuss m ord!" Squash Squash. Soon as Sesshoumaru felt the defacement of Jaken satisfactory he made his way over to his human companion and ward. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru with arms wide making circles around him as he walked. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-sama has waken up!" "Woken up Rin not waken." She stopped in front of him and nodded obediently.  
  
Kagome smiled at Rin she was so cute. (Just like Shippou) though she felt a tinge of sadness threatening her she had to push it aside for now. She saw Sesshoumaru carry his gaze over to her and she instantly tensed. She had nearly forgotten that he was here. She was tense but she hardened a still stare back at him trying her will against him.  
  
Rin stood in between the two adults who didn't speak at all and giggled. Deciding to leave them be she left running off and singing happily. Jaken in the background like always tried to make his fatal wounds seem worse. Sesshoumaru didn't advert his gaze anywhere and this confused Jaken. (What is M' Lord doing with that lowly human girl?)  
  
"Jaken." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
(Aiee) The squabbling toad leapt to his feet and ran down the stairs. "Rin! Where are you girl!"  
  
The two waited until both figures and sound were lost. Kagome was loosing her concentration but still she was determined to win this. Yet Sesshoumaru broke it with his words.  
  
"So you have awakened?" he said more of a statement than a question  
  
Kagome nodded but frowned menacingly "Yes I have"  
  
"WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!?" She yelled instantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru darted to her silencing her mouth with a clawed hand. He held the back of her with his fluff since this time Kagome decided to be annoying by letting her weight build with limpness. Thankfully she was light as a feather and Sesshoumaru was quite strong anyways. She glared up at him irritated with this no longer really scared.  
  
Dragging her body to her room he let go of her and dropped Kagome on the bed. She bounced a bit before sitting up and glaring at him. Sesshoumaru held no reflection back. "Do not glare at me so miko."  
  
"Kagome" She corrected him  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know how long he could deal with this.  
  
"You wish to know why you are here? Well simply I rather wish to know why you were lying dead in my lands."  
  
She was taken back; she had completely forgotten that she had died! Her hard will faltered and fidgeted nervously. She could now understand why he was so irritated with her; She had died in his lands, revived her and now she bitching like no tomorrow. It wasn't him after all, it was her.  
  
Kagome shriveled up and blushed.  
  
Sesshoumaru questioningly if he could, (She's embarrassed now? Hmph what is it with ningens and their ridiculous feelings.) But looking at her more intently she was rather quite beautiful. He scowled mentally at this, he didn't like the fact that he felt so strongly about that thought. She was beautiful he had to admit but he was not about to go on about a miko's beauty.  
  
"Sorry" She suddenly said  
  
Sesshoumaru was caught off guard. (Now the girl is apologizing?) His gaze never moved.  
  
"Why are apologizing suddenly?"  
  
She began fidgeting again blushing more. "Well I see now what you mean, you had revived me and then I was acting very rude and put you through a lot of things that probably annoyed you. I was being rude and acting ridiculously and for that I'm sorry." Her head hung low unable to look him in the eye. She made him react strangely and he didn't like it.  
  
"You needn't give me apologies I do not need."  
  
Kagome looked up a little defeated. "That's fine, I just wanted to say it anyways."  
  
He said nothing.  
  
Reaching for a sack he had hid quite well in his kimono Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and pulled out her hand. Kagome looked up startled a little by the warmth.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
But she was cut short when he undid the tie and let a full-completed Shikon No Tama roll into her hands. She gasped "The jewel!" he let go of her hand strangely regretting the loss of warmth. "I had found it with your body in my forest." She glanced up to him feeling slightly embarrassed again.  
  
"Oh."  
  
He nodded. She looked down clasping the jewel in her hands and fiddled with it somewhat. "I guess I should explain why I was there in the first place."  
  
  
  
_ (Because long good byes are the worst) She stood in deadly grace with her bow ready. Naraku's form slithered forward. Her delicate fingers felt the brush of feathers and pulled out an arrow quiver. She placed the death that fitted perfectly with it's messenger and pulled back positioning carefully. When her arrow tip and hand placement aligned squarely on the forehead of Naraku, she felt her miko power tremble in it's unleashment.  
  
She concentrated hard bringing out secret power within her. It slithered out of her and wrapped itself around the quiver. When she felt the power pooling out of her and reach it's max peak it exploded the arrow into raw energy. The light bright shone on a great radius for many to see.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself ache and eyes become less weighing. They squinted open at the light that blinded.  
  
When Kagome could see what the arrow had become she readied herself again. The quiver now an aura piercing remake of it's self, the slivers of woods that had blown away had stayed and clung to the aura like a deadly detachment. The power of the miko floated wafting around the arrow, bow and herself.  
  
The light had not died down but Inuyasha who concentrated enough saw a figure standing strongly. It was a woman by the looks of it but not a human woman it was a thing made purely out of raw pulsating power. (What the hell?)  
  
"Ugh who is that?"  
  
Naraku was right in front of her, his tongue lapping and grotesque body trembled shivered for her flesh. The true formed Kagome pulled her arm back further, the power whipping at around and at the creature madly.  
  
The Hanyou squinted again, (Who is that???)  
  
She let go.  
  
The arrow became larger and larger when it neared him and struck him squarely in the head. The whipping ribbons followed slicing at him as the slashed through. It howled in excruciating pain throwing it's head back and forth. Although seeing the miko on the ground caught it's attention.  
  
She stood there glaring at him strongly with golden eyes that burned bright. It snarled wildly throwing one of it's tentacles at her. She turned about to decimate it but caught her faster and the aura was knocked out of Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha saw this. There, Kagome was the ethereal being of pure power now being struck down.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
Soon as the tentacle hit her, the aura became more menacing at its creator' s defeat and wrapped itself around Naraku enveloping itself in him. The being was knocked away into the forest whilst the creature exploded into an array of lights.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" He called.  
  
But the call lost in the chaos was not heard.  
_  
-  
  
Kagome slumped forward like a sucker punch in the gut. Tears that brimmed on her eyes became more threatening. He stood there not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Will you be able to continue?  
  
She lifted her head and nodded.  
  
"Yes"  
  
-  
  
_ The Aura tried hard to relieve the pain of its master but to no avail. Kagome lie on the ground barely alive, her eyes already paling. Even though her aura had healed practically all the wounds, cuts and bruises were still visible along with a great pool of blood that followed.  
  
She lie there silently still clasping onto the Shikon No Tama which she had miraculously held on to. Kagome smiled somewhat before letting tears loose. She was going to die now, so lets not cry she thought. Now faceless with a smile, Kagome clasped the jewel next to her heart and slowly fell asleep.  
  
The aura that ribboned itself around her stopped moving and shattered like shimmery glass before disappearing.  
  
She looked so peaceful.  
  
_-  
  
Kagome cried deeply then she didn't care if Sesshoumaru was there, Let him see. She sobbed and hiccupped while he stared at her indifferently. She looked up at him and saw the same emotionless face then sobbed and looked away. (Hes not going to comfort me, don't even think about it Kagome)  
  
But Sesshoumaru felt quite different. Seeing a woman cry was pathetic, seeing a man cry was even more disgraceful but seeing Kagome, he couldn't help but feel strangely... She was filling him already with strange things. He bent down on one knee and lifted her chin up with a gentle hand.  
  
Kagome was startled by the warmth the lord had created, It was so unfamiliar...and at the same time...familiar. She relaxed. Sesshoumaru felt grateful that she reacted so, especially with such strange movements to him. He wiped away a tear with his thumb and stared into her piercing blue eyes with meaningful ones.  
  
She was becoming breathless now, what was he doing?  
  
Sesshoumaru saw her parted lips and felt tempted, teased and drawn. He felt his head lean forward all together with a relaxed movement. Her eyes became heavy lidded and slowly closed. His own lips barely centimeters away trembled in a way that craved her kiss. Yet as soon as he came near the hilt of tensaiga nudged him and the spell was broken.  
  
His warm breath stayed still and Kagome opened her eyes. He didn't kiss her. He let go slowly. And stood not breaking eye contact. Her breath was slow and heavy as his. After a moment he just stood there staring at her and unbelievably after that he left swiftly out the door. She stared at the door that had let him out and felt herself break.  
  
Kagome held her arms and fell to her side sobbing again.  
  
(What a fool you are, I can't believe myself)  
  
She sobbed again (Don't feel for a person in just a moment, don't take it so seriously Kagome.)  
  
Sesshoumaru did not leave, he stood at the door frame listening to her sob deeply. Why he was compelled to do such a thing was beyond him, why he stood at her door was adding on to just that.  
  
(It's just a moment, she will only serve the purpose of lady of the western lands and obligated mate)  
  
He was convinced to that and leave then but didn't budge, he listened still waiting for something. What? He did not know.  
  
He huffed inaudibly  
  
(This is utterly ridiculous)  
  
and left quickly away from her.  
  
-  
  
Omigosh...I'm like CRYING NOW!!!! Ugh ugh!!!! Heres a hugely transformed chapter two of Always and forever which is now the locket tower palace. Man I'm too sad to post up reviews so I'll do it in the next chapter. SORRY!!! Plus I wrote this to "Beautiful" by Sarah Brightman and now I'm all hyped to draw really pretty pics and type my ass off. Ugh ugh RR!!! sniffles OOPS! Sorry I deleted the last Kiss From A Rose and shoot....the reviews went with it!!! I'm so Sorry!!!! Omigosh I'M SO DUMB!!!! 


	3. The caged bird is troubled

Heh well here's the next chapter. Yay I'm glad you guys really like my story, I'm just happy knowing that it turned out better than the last OO;;; I noticed (if you hadn't) that the last chapter or original was very very long. Ugh so this chapter will be a critical change as well because some important elements were supposed to happen in the last so ugh...so much to do...but I'll be encouraged with some reviews hint hint  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha that I'm not allowed to...sadly u.u  
  
R Rating: Yes tis true this story is of an R rating! You heard it R rating! That means there will be content that may exceed what some people may find suitable. SO those under 17 please leave, if you do not please do not hold me responsible. I have warned you and gosh...I have absolutely no money to cover me if I am sued. PLEASE have mercy and heed my warning! And oh most of all if you have a problem with my work please contact my email under my name and state thus what is a bother to you. PLEASE tell ME because I'm more concerned with the opinions of my work or problems that concern me, please do NOT carry it to the administrator god please don't. All they will do is cut me off and what good will that do? (besides cheap thrills --)  
  
Chapter 3: The Ballad Of Emotions  
  
She lolled the Shikon between fatigued hands; it had been some hours since she had met with Sesshoumaru it seemed. And for that Kagome was glad. What had happened between them was way too weird for her it wasn't like Sesshoumaru to act so uncharacteristically. It was almost like he had cared for her and tried to comfort her! She would have laughed but she had seen it. With her own two eyes!  
  
What had compelled Sesshoumaru to do such she may never know, but a girl could be curious you know? Kagome stared at her confused reflection rolling back and forth. (At least I have this) All the past events were truly startling but for some reason having the jewel nearby calmed her frantic. It soft pink glow emanated some kind of warmth that soothed her  
  
(The jewel's complete now and I've always wondered...what would Inuyasha wish for?) The idea of the jewel being complete was in reach and out of their wills and determination showed it proudly. But there were times when Inuyasha would become human under the full moon that she would wonder: what does Inuyasha plan to do?  
  
She remembered Kikyou's weathered words that he would become a human being before and even though he hated being so weak...he loved her enough to do it. Then at times Inuyasha would speak of how he wanted to become a full- fledged demon. She frowned looking deep into her reflection. (His full demon form is so frightening...why? Why would Inuyasha want to become that?) She knew he didn't like being weak but seeing the incidents and innocents killed wouldn't he think otherwise?  
  
But of course (I don't care what Inuyasha becomes...I- I love him and whatever he does I'm all the way behind him!) She held the jewel close to her bosom and felt herself vow that she would return what belonged to him. "Inuyasha will always be Inuyasha whatever form he may take." She whispered.  
  
The jewel glowed softly.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed mentally (Foolish girl, to let something over take her so drastically) A battle was biting at him annoyingly making mental faces, yet being as well trained as Sesshoumaru those took no strong urge to show. Yet a memory tugged at his lips. He felt tempted, teased and drawn.  
  
_ "What a fool you are Kagome." She sobbed  
  
"She will only serve as the purpose of Lady Of The Western Lands and obligated mate"_  
  
He growled. Rin stopped after tossing a flower ring that wafted over the many on a frozen Jaken. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called innocently. His emotionless stare held to nothing above her head. He turned on his heel and left quietly. Jaken blinked "Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He was leaving to her quarters and going to teach a thing or two to her about why she was here. She had voluntarily made THIS Sesshoumaru feel pathetic, lowly, disgraceful, human feelings, and for that she would pay. What was it about this girl? She was attractive and strong enough to hold his heir but her, her herself! She was completely a nuisance.  
  
  
  
Kagome lie on her side consumed in the bedding she sighed (This is so boring, why am I here in the first place? I better not be something that lies around collecting dust) Her head whipped up with obsidian tresses following from behind. She sighed deeply, and gazed out to the soothing serenity of the outside.  
  
(I've never felt this blank before...I wish I could say it's boring but it's so much lonelier now...) Her grasp on the Shikon next to her heart clasped tighter. She sat unawares on the plush velvet of her bed while the monsoon current came rushing in.  
  
Like a lightening flicker the whole world stopped before her. As though someone had stuffed cotton in her ears no sound was made, she waited in the silence, which was past due for something to come. A faint howl was heard in the distance. The world sped up again.  
  
The shikon began to throb insanely and as soon as the rushing current over came her Kagome was forced back into the bed...and the Shikon into Kagome.  
  
  
  
He had angrily made his way to the stairs but a chillingly frigid presence behind. He had to do something, anything! To wipe and rid of this disgusting feeling.  
  
"AHH!!!"  
  
He stopped and let the scream ring out like a morning bell.  
  
(It's her)  
  
Taking no time he leapt high over the stair way railing and quickly made haste. His clawed hand felt over the hard wood door and pushed it open forcefully. His eyes formed a small gasp.  
  
From the bed there was a large smear of blood, watching it saw it trail down to the floor but not before leaving a gap indicating that the person fell forward. The last of the trail smeared forward to the struggling body of Kagome. Her one hand clasped over her heart and the other desperately holding out to his.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru...ugh" She collapsed a bit forward but didn't let herself stumble all the way, her reaching hand lie out in front of her and the elbow of her grasping hand propped up shuddered trying to keep her strength. The youkai darted forward grasping the hand that reached for him and scooped up her body cradling her softly.  
  
"Kagome try to stay alive as long as you can." Her heaves were extremely heavy but she gazed up at him through pained squinting eyes and nodded. "Yeah...I'll stay alive." She barely breathed out her last words and looked away. Sesshoumaru stared intently at her not intensely but softly, Her heaving slowed a bit and her breaths and pants became drastically calmer. Sesshoumaru was amazed.  
  
(She calms herself by mere words...) He held her close and stood. Sesshoumaru walked calmly over to the bed and placed her down. When Kagome's restful body sunk into the mattress her hand slid away from her bosom and Sesshoumaru saw quite well what was so distressful. Her hand been shielding his eyes from the hole now where her heart was.  
  
When he neared it much to his surprise it glowed a pink color. A delicate eyebrow rose questioningly. (What is this?) Looming over he saw it once again glow like a pulse, and there was a full Shikon No Tama embedded in her chest.  
  
"Looks bad huh?" He pulled back slightly and looked to her emotionlessly. "A wound like this would have killed you." Kagome smiled a bit. "Probably...but it's the jewel so part of it's power is healing me while it's trying to become one with me well it at least feels like that. Usually something like this would happen with a burning ritual but seems like it couldn't wait." He smirked (The girl is strong how admirable)  
  
"Well, it's not as bad it looks...I can already feel myself getting better." Kagome tried sitting up but fell back again with Sesshoumaru's hand against her shoulder. "Aw, I guess I'm not as better as I feel." She pouted a bit. "Do not waste your strength you will only-"  
  
He looked again with more awareness. Kagome sighed breaths, her chest heaving normally (She is asleep). Sesshoumaru looked at the whole in her chest and remarkably the hole was nearly gone. Something was strange about her, not really Kagome herself but the things that were happening to her.  
  
(There had been no wish made upon the jewel and there fore shouldn't have been thrust into her chest like that. And the strange over coming power of her miko energies being released.) He watched as her chest and body sighed tiredly and peacefully. (It seems danger favor's you my dear Kagome)  
  
Her eyes closed lightly making her seem more dead than alive.  
  
  
  
_ Her feet came in contact with the black inky water and the black current threatened to drown her in. She shivered at its touch and embraced her kimono close. Her sapphire eyes frowned and glistened with tears, she searched seeming aimlessly but she looked for only one person.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
She called in despair. Her lord was somewhere near but where she did not know, she couldn't remember where he was last and felt her heart jump in panic. "Sesshoumaru!" She called again. She desperately needed to be near him now, and if she couldn't find him now she would run and run to nothing thinking blindly that she would end the search and find him.  
  
The current charged forward again and left an icy sheet on her. Kagome held herself and shielded what she could with her bell arm sleeves. Stilling them for a moment before from the thought of another frigid touch. When she lowered them she gasped.  
  
In amidst the chaos tides stood Sesshoumaru stoically and calmly. Her heart racing in fear. "Sesshoumaru!!!" When his once empty eyes met hers they filled with warmth and graced a smile. She stopped breathing at a moment when he showed her genuine loving warmth. He's not mad at me?  
  
But then her breath hitched in her throat when he turned his back on her and began walking away further in to oblivion. Her heart retched. "NO!!!"  
  
Grabbing on to the railing of the stone path she lowered herself in to the water. "Sesshoumaru don't go!" Soon as her lower half was flooded the raging tides already began to twist her body round like a doll. Yet Kagome grit her teeth and tightened her grip on the railing  
  
Her silk slippers now sponges against the mushy floor were barely making contact. The girl's face hardened with determination and sadistic will. "Sesshoumaru!" She could barely see now that the water was up past her bosom. The continuing raging tides pummeled themselves into her face making the vision of Sesshoumaru go up and down seeming smaller and smaller. Farther and farther.  
  
"Sesshouma-"But her last words were cut off as the tide pushed her feet on the slick floor and tangled her body with it. Her air supply and holding time were cut into halves she did not have much time to find him. Kagome flipped forward and started to force her muscles to swim forward. Although weak and fatigued from emotional stress she struggled long and hard.  
  
She hiccupped in the water; already she was nearing her end. In a desperate attempt to make it to the top she swam weakly. The light was far and the beast was pushing her down. Kagome's muscles gave out and she gasped out her last breath. Her hands reached out for the light while she sunk away to the bottom and not to the top like she a dead body should have.  
  
Her arms waited for an embrace that never came and what she forgot was that Sesshoumaru wasn't coming...  
  
_  
  
Kagome's eyes flickered open and her pupils widened. She sat up sharply and soon regretted it when she reached to her aching heart. But much to her surprise she felt it again and was replaced with silk. Looking down she saw herself now adorned in a finely made silk kimono. Her body jumped a bit. "Oh! What the? I wasn't wearing this last..."  
  
"Hmm" but Kagome did not respond to the silk but the dream she had. It wasn't like her to dream of Sesshoumaru and she hardly thought of him! (How weird can I be? And they say dreams are really your fantasies) She gaped owlishly at herself before she bent blushed down "What am I saying? Bad Kagome! Best not to get your mind in the gutter."  
  
(I really hope he's not keeping me here, I'm starting to act weird) She sighed  
  
Then Kagome thought for a second retracing the steps of her memories. She recalled a deep painful hole in her...  
  
Kagome closed her eyes tightly and slipped a hand into her top. What she half expected to be a disgusting bloody hole was actually soft new skin in its place. "Oh?" She pulled out her hand and looked at it awing. There was no blood and by the way it felt nothing was left after. "Wow would you look at that."  
  
She smiled happily and laughed a bit but stopped. Her head turned and adverted to look around the room. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" Seeing him nowhere she hopped off the bed and found surprisingly a set of silk slippers as well. They were amazingly light and hardly noticeable on her feet. Just curious she went to the mirror and she gasped happily.  
  
Someone had changed Kagome into a white and green silk kimono. The green came in the form of soft lime green peonies, and around her waist was silver obi tightly hugging against her. Her bell arm sleeves blew freely at her green-cuffed wrists. Her slippers were as well a soft green as well as the choker on her small neck.  
  
She pulled back a bit and blinked. "Oh wow, they really out done myself." She said looking at herself pressing down the sleeping wrinkles. When she finished she nodded to herself and darted out the door...just to run into someone.  
  
"Oof!" Kagome stumbled back and heard and audible clatter and crash. She winced someone was either very mad, or annoyed. "Oh I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." The servant rushed to the ground immediately and quickly made hasty work. "Oh it is no trouble Lady Kagome you don't need to apologize." (Phew) She thanked the gods that the servants or whomever resided in Sesshoumaru's castle weren't as hot tempered as the youkai lord.  
  
"Oh oh please forgive lady Kagome! I was so clumsy and klutzy and-" Kagome drew back in surprise and made a strange embarrassed look. She waved her hands around reassuringly and smiled awkwardly. "Hey hey it's okay! You don't have to keep apologizing! And there's no need to call me 'Lady' Kagome, Kagome is just fine."  
  
The servant stopped the clatter and looked up at the smiling girl ridiculously. Was she for real? Her face looked like. The servant's gaping eyes bothered Kagome to no end and she almost shouted out "What? Is there something wrong?" She looked behind her and forward but saw nothing.  
  
The middle-aged woman darted up and grasped Kagome's hands tightly, and this once again startled her. She bowed her head over and over again happily. "Oh thank the gods! You are very kind Lady Kagome! I could never ask more for such gentle hearted mistress such as you!" Kagome blinked at her oddly "uhh" but then it hit her, the lady was serving for SESSHOUMARU and it could only point out a few things.  
  
She glared suddenly "Are you telling me that Sesshoumaru treats you badly?" her voice tinged in dull irritation and anger. She looked up a little surprised. "Oh no my lady! It is just the other lords are unhappy with their mates and look at Sesshoumaru with jealous envy that he has so much power over them with out one. They have been pressuring him since that he must find one or he will not rise to power."  
  
Kagome thought slowly for a moment allowing the conversation slowly seep into her. She cocked her head and looked down a bit. "You said he needs a mate...to rise to power?" The servant nodded quickly maintaining firm attention on her. Kagome's mouth pulled to the side a bit (A mate? To rise to power...that can only mean...that-) She gasped.  
  
"Oh oh what is it my lady?" Her gasp and shock stricken face rushed past the servant to a now visible Sesshoumaru. (Sesshoumaru is making me his mate!) She couldn't believe it! He had just scooped her dead body out of nowhere and is claiming her his. Her nerves fumed, (How dare he? He thinks he can just, and then, and after that UGH!) "My lady?" called out the weak servant. She shook her head instantly letting the glare blow away; she smiled to the servant and spoke. "Thank you for your kindness, may I please now your name?" The old woman was confused and taken back but her outspoken kindness. "My name is Tachi my lady but why do you thank me? I have done nothing." She shook her head. "Well I'm just glad I met you, it's nice to meet a kind stranger every now and then."  
  
She left her side quickly trying not to stomp up in front of Sesshoumaru. Her anger was fuming at the moment, he had just claimed her his without even telling her. Without a care of what she may think, a plaything for the dogs she could go on with this new information angering her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru we need to talk!" She nearly growled out in front of his face. But he didn't even blink or make a signal that he was aware of her presence. She squinted her eyes with a clutched fist and glared at him. "Sesshoumaru-sama" "Yes My dear Kagome?" he called out silkily.  
  
"We need to talk." She glared. He stared at her for a moment then turned on his heel with his hands placed in his sleeves. Sesshoumaru opened the door to what seemed to be his study, it was large and luxurious for such a place. She looked around grateful of it's huge interior (Good time to give him a piece of my mind!)  
  
She closed the door behind and placed a grip on her hip and pointed up a finger. Within in a breath she was about to speak. "I can tell by your scent you are angry." She stopped and caught her breath, but she quickly gripped her fist again shaking with anger. "Of course I'm angry! You brought me here to make me your mate without any concern of what I may think? What am I? Your consolation prize?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her either bored or just terribly uninterested. Her glare was heating up by the moment yet it held no difference "You will use proper language when speaking and another when you said "without any concern of what you may think" Yet I find on the contrary, I after all did not want a dead mate like my foul half breed brother."  
  
Kagome was pissed, he was egging her on and she knew then he would enjoy her fury. (How dare he! Talking about Inuyasha that way!) She threw her hand back in anger. "Don't talk about Inuyasha that way! And another thing how do you expect me to be your mate if you know I might just not comply with that!?" He charged her and corned her to the wall. She struggled a bit but remembered the first time they had met and he had released her by relaxing.  
  
She went limp against the wall minding his body crushing hers a little too close than she would have liked. "Would you stop that already?" he watched her intently tracing her form with his eyes. Slowly he met hers and started in seductive soft tones. "Submission." Her eyes gaped widely (Wha? What did he say?) His face dove to her neck brushing his soft lips against her. She came to a stand still allowing shivers to ripple down her spin.  
  
A clawed hand came up and gripped her shoulder. His brushing became chaste kisses on her neck as he pulled down some of her uniform down. (Whoa whoa whoa!!!) her mind yelled. Kagome put both hands on his finely chiseled chest and pushed him away. Her heart was still thumping loudly.  
  
"Who gave you the permission to touch me Sesshoumaru?" she snapped pulling up the loose cloth on her shoulders. He glared at her this time showing some emotion. "I touch whatever is mine." He said reaching out to her. Although Kagome stepped back and stomped a foot into a defensive stance, her aura was burning brightly. Sesshoumaru pulled back his hand and saw how she glared at him heatedly.  
  
He smirked. "Well done."  
  
She lost her stance immediately "huh?" Sesshoumaru raised an elegant brow at her before letting it rest into his normal cold expression. "You are a strong and well independent woman yet your guard seems to fail rather quickly." She nearly fell over (He actually complimented me then shot me down!)  
  
"Look none of that matters right now, what I want to know is-"Though Sesshoumaru stopped her and with a look dead in the eyes. Kagome hushed. "Higurashi Kagome." He started. She froze (Not again with the surprises, so he knew my name when we met and now he knows my full name? Okay Stalker, Stalker!)  
  
"Every aspect I have spoken of has an importance do not expect this Sesshoumaru to ever ramble." Kagome knew he was right, he was quick short and right to the heart of the matter. Yet who would've guessed it? The miko stared right back into his gold capturing orbs, which seemed to penetrate her every single time. Sesshoumaru the lord of the western lands would suddenly decide to décor his throne with a human girl!  
  
And her heart raced. (And that human girl is me) she nearly eeped out.  
  
"You are now the future heir to the throne, you are my mate and most importantly-"Her heart stopped abruptly "You _are,_ The Lady of The Western Lands."  
  
Kagome swore she saw a flicker of sadistic amusement in Sesshoumaru's eyes and it creeped her out to no end.  
  
(This..._isn't_ good)  
  
  
  
Sorry if this Chappie is short and ugh don't worry I won't have Kagome be all comatose anymore. Yup she will alive and kicking, because I know it's not healthy to be lying around like an old fart. .;; I will have the next chapter up with a lot more to it! Wheeeeheeeeee okay I'm done. Sorry I won't respond to reviews until I find out if is ok. Because I heard a rumor that Youkai no Yume was kicked off because of it, but I intend to ask her that myself  
  
Terra Mecca Solace 


	4. A Tangled Web Of Dilemma

Hey ppl! THANK YOU for your reviews! I love you all!!! I just wish it could have sky rocketed like that for the first two chaps =/ ALL BECAUSE WHEN I UPDATED IT WENT TO FRICKING 13TH PLACE DAMMIT! o.o;;; sorry but that made me mad to no end ugh. I will respond to your reviews in this chapter YAY I've always wanted to do that!!! !.! hehehe  
  
Lemonaaadddee! Anyways to the lemony goodness ppl heh I'm sorry but I can't write a lemon...QUITE YET. I do plan on having one in this fic and on this site WITH a warning so don't fret. I don't plan on putting it on because that place scares the crap outta me O.o;;;  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!! Please people do not comment on whether or not if you think my story is original. Someone on another site flamed me saying that it was made up of bits and pieces, taken some elements from other stories. That made me mad. They hardly got into my story and said my whole plot was unoriginal! Now ask yourselves authors...Do you really put your WHOLE plot within the summary? NO I don't think so! Personally I only write teasers that very small elements of the story. Usually the beginning. Please do not assume the whole plot from the summary it's only a teaser ppls  
  
R Rating: Yes this fiction will include light profanity, some violence and sexual situations. The suggested maturity level of this is 17 and above but that is suggested. You are warned as of now because I'm not you mama and I won't stop that paddle that will come in contact with your butt if you are not responsible. Otherwise enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: A Tangled Web Of Dilemma  
  
The bed seemed comfier than it could have been. (Maybe it's because all of this stress, yikes I might even get gray hairs!) Kagome let her body fumble on the velveteen bed and let loose. It had been somewhere near an hour and Kagome still lie in her tossed around form. Sesshoumaru had just unloaded the biggest most surprising thing news to her and she caught the flying load with a splat.  
  
Her eyes wandered to the ceiling. Kagome placed a hand over her forehead and she sighed.  
  
(I'm The Lady Of The Western Lands.)  
  
She couldn't believe it in her mind still so she spoke it softly to herself.  
  
"I'm The Lady Of The Western Lands"  
  
Although her voice betrayed her and sounded dull with distaste. No, she wasn't The Lady Of The Western Lands, she was Kagome Higurashi, the semi normal girl who traveled with a group in the past trying to recover the shards of a jewel that grants your wish while trying to make it back to her time to make up tests that probably couldn't be made up with summer school.  
  
She grasped her face with both hands and groaned in conflicting thoughts.  
  
"I am NOT The Lady Of The Western Lands!"  
  
_She shouted, "I am NOT your mate!"  
  
Kagome shook her head again and glared at Sesshoumaru heatedly. "You hear me? I am NOT The Lady Of The Western Lands!" Her tone and face furious did nothing for the demon lord as he stood there as stoically as ever. He could have laughed at Kagome but chose to use such actions for another savoring chance to anger her.  
  
He walked forward to stand in front of her and when he did he tilted his head upwards with a haughty looking down upon visage. Sesshoumaru smirked. "You may say that but denying the inevitable will only make it harder on yourself." She gaped at him in disbelief "You've got to be kidding!"  
  
He glared at her this time becoming irritated. "I have told you already I do not need to repeat myself." Kagome huffed and looked away. She stood just as haughty as the lord himself except flaring with anger and not smug grace. She looked at him with the corner of her eye and spoke in harsh voices. "You can try all you want but there is NO way I am going to be your golden ticket to power you got that!?"  
  
He was still looking down upon her the same way but not with irritation anymore. His face feigned a small tug at his lips and he replied. "I accept your offer Higurashi Kagome." He smelt it again, that same burning scent.  
  
She was pissed.  
_  
Kagome growled and forced a fist into the bedding. (I can't believe him! Talking to him makes me mad, but listening and thinking about him makes me furious!) She whipped herself up and clenched her fist tight. The anger inside was almost unbearable and was evident to everyone with her stomping and menacing face. But could anyone question her? No, she was mad and that more than a good enough reason to be the way she was.  
  
She gripped her hand one last time before falling back into the bed. The girl lied there in the consuming comforter and sighed heavily. (He's made me so mad I can think straight! Ugh what am I going to do?) Her head tilted to the side and gazed out longingly to the balcony. The flying birds that chirped by only fed her cringing mood more. (I COULD escape through there, but-) Rethinking the drop again made Goosebumps crawl.  
  
(I probably couldn't make it alive, and knowing what kind of demon Sesshoumaru is he would smell that I am gone and take me back in an instant.) Her face fell into a frown. (What AM I going to do? Sit back and watch Inuyasha's half brother practically flaunt me around?) Speaking of Inuyasha she questioned a little hurt why he hadn't come for her yet.  
  
Kagome hoped desperately that he would find her soon but that didn't veil over the possibility that he might think she's dead. She sighed heavily as the stress seemed to find it's good points. The girl rolled over in frustration and she felt it tinge her eyes with tears. Kagome ran an angered hand over her eyes and huffed (Great what am I going to do now cry?) She sighed. She could make it out through the window if only she had more sheets and something soft to land on...  
  
She sat up instantly. But what IF she did have those things? Kagome jumped off the bed quickly and searched the room with hope glittering eyes. Her bed was huge and the blankets draped over the edges into neat and even distributions. They were clean she noted to herself meaning that the bloodied ones had to be somewhere. Once she found those she could tie them to clean ones and make a rope. The bed could help as well since it was so soft it could probably break her fall, after all she wasn't that heavy.  
  
"Ah ha! I found you!" Kagome dove over the bed and snatched the sheets tightly. Her face then smirked into a determined grin. (I'm not too far from freedom now!) Grabbing the heavy sheet she tied the end to the clean one. The girl heaved the now huge blanket over her shoulder and staggered over to the balcony. Making sure that the binding knot was safely secure she tied the end to the over hangs pillar and dropped the rest over.  
  
(Now the bed...) she thought looking back. Kagome walked over lightly to her bed and yanked it out of its post. "Whoa!" She yelped in surprise as it nearly crushed her. It made a fairly large thud sound and she froze in shock. Stiffened and frozen for five minutes she stood quickly and gripped the mattress tight. (This thing weighs a ton!) Dragging the giant bed over to the balcony she felt her breath hitch in her throat.  
  
Over looked over shoulder at the drop and gulped. It wasn't too far down, but far enough if she didn't fall right she would surely die. Kagome lifted the mattress into her embrace and hefted it over the edge (Well here goes nothing.) But as Kagome was in the amidst of pouring its self over the edge she felt the weight shift her over.  
  
She couldn't loose the mattress because if she didn't set it right she would loose all chances! Her fingers crushed into the velvet harshly. "Oh no!" Her feet hardly touched the ground now and she was tilting off the edge. "Oh Ah AH NO!" The mattress flew forward into the air with Kagome. Her body pressed to the mattress like body boarding in the air.  
  
"AHHHHH MMMYYY GOOODDD!" The black blur was rushing below quickly unburdened with the winds strong toll. It began to shift in her grasp and Kagome freaked out, she began to tilt the break fall to her body. Her heart was racing madly as she plummeted. Her vision was blocked by the mattress and could not see anything but a huge wall underneath. Her eyes gaped in horror  
  
(I'M GOING TO DIE) with her last breath Kagome screamed all she could muster. In the last moments the mattresses began to fly forward enough so the end hit the wall. It began flipping forward madly in a swirling torrent but Kagome's amazingly strong death clutch held her with it and the mattress first fell in a semi deep pond below.  
  
It's grand splash washed over her death shaken body and cooled her down instantly. She could not release herself from the madness and remained idle for moments. (What the hell is wrong with me!?) She screamed in mind before jumping off the bed and into lands comforting presence. Kagome staggered off clumsily still shaken from the shock of it all.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Was all she kept mumbling as she shuffled to the forest.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru paid no attention to his paper work and gazed out to the window absently. "My lord! I have the scrolls of the lands current standing status!" Jaken yelped hot on his own heels to the tai-youkai. Clumsily, the toad demon managed to trip over his feet and scatter the documents everywhere. He gasped.  
  
"Oh please my Lord Sesshoumaru forgive me!" His panting was nothing short from showing his fear of being pulverized. Sloppily hugging the floor in attempt to compose himself he gathered the scrolls quickly and ran to his side. "T-The documents you require my lord!"  
  
He waited in his spot silently clouded with tension. Sesshoumaru was yet to optionally thank him or even acknowledge him. Jaken looked up from his frozen spot and called out weakly. "My Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He was smirking to himself. Sesshoumaru was lost in the moment. (hmm perhaps a little further...)  
  
His blood was boiling madly and his scent was mingling with excitement.  
  
"My Lo-"CRACK! "GWA!" Jaken flew to his knees and instantly shivered in fear. He bowed down trying to appear as lowly as he could. The image of Lord Sesshoumaru flexing and cracking his claws flooded his mind. "Please forgive me!!!" He remained shivering until a silencing wind flew by and patted his head amusingly. He looked up shyly with fearful buggy eyes.  
  
He saw the wind exit through the window following his lord's absence. The curtains pattered softly against the marble.  
  
  
  
Softly, her feet barely wafted against the ground. That trip through the window in the air wasn't exactly...one you could get your breath back after.  
  
(Almost there...)  
  
She thought just about breathlessly like her lungs. The boarder line was like meeting land from an ocean, you thought you might never see it. Kagome's arms flailed around lazily and on the occasion slapping bushes and branches. She had cut herself quite a few times but that was it, they were just cuts. Nothing right now was going to stop her from getting to the border.  
  
(Nothing!) Her face yelled it with a look of hard determination.  
  
  
  
She excited him. He knew from the moment she had started to feel anxiety to the horrid vortex of human emotions Kagome was missing. His boots lightly tapped the trees below and he flew high in the air pouncing on the airy platforms as he went. Ah what a way to get away from that horrid work and the squabbling insect he thought.  
  
His prey was so near and in only seconds would he end it with a satisfaction.  
  
  
  
She smiled happily  
  
(Yes it is! It's the border!)  
  
"Yes!" She called out to herself like a personal savior call.  
  
Her legs and feet filled up with a new found strength and she it felt like skipping through a dream. Her smiling face was brighter than the sun and hope unbroken.  
  
He was at his last checkpoint, in a post right above his borders. It filled him with amusement at who she hoped that this Sesshoumaru would be so blind. Can you imagine? He thought. His senses were sharp and keen pinpointing her without any distraction. He was going to wait until she hit the very end and then would he pounce.  
  
And that wasn't very long.  
  
(It's right there!) She thought excitedly! Kagome watched as her feet was merely inches away. Within the last seconds she actually leapt and landed on the very line like a hopscotching child. Yet when she landed she stumbled back and almost fell over. "Whooa!" Comically she bounced on one foot before growling and regaining posture. Raising a foot she growled. The rock that dared stop her was going bye bye!  
Yet looking down more carefully she saw a boot. Kagome paled. It didn't take long for her to know exactly who it was. Looking up she saw a great billowing silk wall. Her face did not feign regret or sadness, it was obvious that he had been toying with her from the start and to make such an entrance only wanted satisfaction. She looked up.  
  
The Taiyoukai towered over her proudly and his gaze was haughty. Kagome was forcing the anger down and he could smell it. This only made a smirk twist on his lips.  
  
"Did you imagine this Sesshoumaru to be so blind?"  
  
He asked her. Yet she said nothing her face was faltering a bit.  
  
Yes anger, frustration, and sadness were starting to show their colors. Kagome snapped her head looking away. She was so close SO close! She could have made it but even so she knew that he would find her. Ultimately it was her fault for doubting the lord. She mentally growled at her stupid conscience talking back.  
  
Her tilted his head somewhat at her form. The odd clothing she had been wearing numerous times was now wet and clinging on to her form indecently. His Midas touched eyes flashed. Exactly how ridiculous of an escape had she attempted?  
  
"You win." She said bitterly  
  
The Inuyoukai raised an elegant brow at her. She was slumped on the ground and watching the leaves be peaceful passer byers into the forest away. Her eyes empty. (Rambling again I see) "Explain yourself." He commanded. The miko looked to him slowly and defeated. She could only hold up her will so long and this was beyond tiring. "I said you win." "And that would conclude?" He said quickly. He had to question her again and it irritated him thoroughly .  
  
She stood and sighed. She had come so close. "I obviously can't run from you I mean you just showed off in my face that." He chuckled inside (How you just now see that) though he quieted again listening to her continue. "So I'm saying." She turned to him with glittering sadistic eyes. "I'll...I'll comply to your wish."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing and did nothing. Looking at him with such emotional eyes left him paralyzed. He didn't really know how to react and it was the same as the last time. (Ridiculous) he thought.  
  
"So you are now finally accepting your place by my side?" Though she has accepted the words the meaning was bitter. She sighed and nodded slowly. "Very well." He said before scooping her up like cargo. Kagome yelped shyly but then shouted in his ear. "Hey! Put me down! I can walk!"  
  
He anticipated her shout and glared with a death threat. "You are much too slow human." Kagome huffed. "It's Ka-Go-Me alright?" He said nothing and began to dart off to his home over the hills.  
  
The raven-haired girl watched solemnly as the forest escaped her grasped. The trees silhouette blurred as she felt time lengthen on. What had she done? Seconds ago had the wind blowed and seconds ago had she made a life commitment to a demon! More like the devil she thought in her last check up. (I Kagome Higurashi have single handedly handed myself over to Sesshoumaru! What the heck WAS I thinking?)  
  
Looking up she saw the birds flow with the opposite current flying far, far away. If anything she would hardly be able to make it past the castle walls on her own. Time was already heaving on her and she sighed deeply. What was she thinking then? (This isn't going to be one big vacation but a commitment for life!)  
  
She wouldn't be able to see her family anymore... She gasped and thought (My family! Oh my gosh I have to see them! And maybe...gulp tell mom of my current dilemma) She turned her head to the Taiyoukai's hardened face and paled in comparison. (I'm definitely not looking forward to that)  
  
Kagome closed her eyes for a bit weighed down with stress. (What should I say?) She imagined this. "Oh hey mom! Meet my fiancé! His name is Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands in Sengoku Jidai, and oh did I mention that he's Inuyasha's half brother? And a full demon? Oh well it must've slipped my mind; anyways I got to go mom! I'll meet you in the next life!" Her face dropped fully. (Oh yeah like that will slip) Kagome thought flatly. She sighed.  
  
(So now I am the mate of the half brother of Inuyasha) Her paled fatigued eyes fluttered open and she gazed out sadly. (It was nice hearing jokes by my family of Inuyasha and me together but now it doesn't seem so amusing) Her hands clutches to Sesshoumaru's back tightly. Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She called out shyly  
  
"What?" he responded absently. you stop for a moment?" Instantly he halted and Kagome feared flinging forward although her grip and his strong embrace stopped all of that. "Speak quickly girl the sun retreats over the hills with haste."  
  
Not responding she slid down him minding the uncomfortable touch he ignited in her. Falling to her feet she stopped and stared back at nothingness for a moment. Then slowly she started. "Can you kneel down for a moment?" Sesshoumaru looked at her with no written emotion and queried. "And what would you like to do with me in such a position." He glared at her searching her eyes and scent for any mutinous attempts of surprise although held none.  
  
Kagome made a slightly annoying face and placed a hand on her hip. "I'm not going to do anything funny Sesshoumaru so stop looking at me that way." Yet he refused to back down. "You waste my time tell me now." Kagome huffed with his hardhead ness. Truly at times she could she the similarities between the brothers.  
  
Ignoring him she walked up behind him placed her hands on his shoulders and positioned herself with a piggy back posture. She rested her head against his back and breathed softly. "This is what." Sesshoumaru did nothing for moments merely staring back at her small form on his back. "For mere comfort?" She again spoke softly. "I am no longer complaining?"  
  
He said nothing. Gripping her legs he darted off like a blur of flashing colors. The burning sunset molded their forms together. The blowing wind coaxed her into a deep comforting wake. Kagome nestled her head into the back of the youkai and sighed deeply.  
  
(This was how Inuyasha used to carry me)  
  
She thought before letting her eyes see darkness.  
  
  
  
OKAY! Remember I will only respond to reviews every 4 chapters! Or was it five? I dunno I'm too lazy to look.  
  
Inuyasha-my-lover: If I told you the whole reason that would ruin the story now wouldn't it? ;)  
  
Megan Consoer: Yes I can add more chapters!...at a very slow rate! Hehehe oops o.o;;;  
  
Sw33t Vi3t: lol isn't sadistic amusement great!?  
  
Christina: Well heres the next chapter lol but I'm sorry it took long  
  
Icekaia: Thanks! I'll try  
  
UnknownReviewer: Thanks for liking it! And yes once again I will try to update faster...with reviews that is heh  
  
Duke-of-Spades: O.O you almost CAME? LOL!!! That's great! LOL Yes but I suppose Sesshoumaru has that special way of making us all melt ;) And I will give those anyways forthcoming...or not heh bad memory  
  
SacredKitsune: Hey thanks for noticing my style! If anything that is the one thing I want to be noticed.  
  
Black-cat-on-the-wall: lol I must agree that Sesshoumaru is 'godiely' heh heh and me? What would I do? Well....I'D BE ALL OVER HIM! Lol  
  
Demonswty: Thanks for telling me! You get a Fluffy replica! Hehehehe  
  
Hiei's-1-gurl: Wow thanks! It really makes me happy that people like my stories and how I write so once again...thanks!  
  
Okami-Youkai-no-gekko: (Sheilding eyes) GAH none of that!  
  
MHS02: lol yeah Kagome kinda does have those days don't she?  
  
PinkPanth3r3ss: LOL! Yes I am evil aren't I? MWHAHAHAHA! Ok I'm done being corny hehehehe anyways I CAN'T TELL YOU! Yeesh you'll have to wait and see! ;)  
  
Hissori Tenshi: lol wow glad you think it's funny because I don't think Kagome does  
  
(Kagome throwing stuff at Terra) BITCH! Why am I always stuck with murders!?  
  
Terra: HEY you like it! They all like it! And plus it's Sesshoumaru! Any more complaints?  
  
Kagome: .  
  
Sassie: Thanks for offering help! I'll keep it in mind  
  
AngleCat HellFire: hehehe I have to admit I think my fic is cute too!  
  
Krysta: Glad you like the idea and you're welcome for the warning.  
  
Alexis Barnes: Thanks!  
  
Teardrop-of-death: lol since your one of the many that says 'soon' I guess I have to now LOL  
  
Lyn: oigh I will I will I will I will I will I will! Lol  
  
ME!!: WOW I really like your review! Lol  
  
Trory-ness1: well I hope this does something for you! I promise to make the next chapter much longer.  
  
Pretendingtobesane: yeah sorry about that, some of these keys on my laptop are stuck and make me press other keys. SORRY! I'll try to be more aware next time for the effect  
  
Moo: LOL a lemon person! Omg well I'll tell you this there WILL be a lemon in this story and you guys can decide whether or not if it will be long or short  
  
Jeff Kine: Thanks for liking it!  
  
DB: Glad your interested!  
  
Sorry if some of my response were lame o.o;; but after responding to two pages I got kinda....meh. I'll respond to the rest of you within the next four k? For now I hope you like the next chapter! And please R/R!!! I really want to know exactly WHAT you like about my fic and tell me to go faster with updates. I don't really know but I hate letting people down so just keep bugging me on and I'll update faster. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and better! Seeya!!!!  
  
Terra Mecca Solace 


	5. Why is the Question!

All right chapter five! Whoot I never thought I would make it this far without regretting my chapters o.o Hmm not much to say right now but please visit my site! Silhouetteo will be updated first but always check this place out so I can get your reviews I'd like it better if you could review here.

Disclaimer: This is so humiliating... . I don't OWN Inuyasha...

Ramblings: Ok I'm going to say this AH-UN AREN'T DRAGON YOUKAI!!! Least that's what I strongly believe. I mean you've seen the other dragon youkai right? And you've never seen a horse youkai. If you look closely at Ah-Un their features are that of a horse. The ears and the hair and the muzzle is a dead give away. Sure it looks like a dragon but think of this, IT'S A BLOODY DEMON! So of course it's going to look that way!....lol I don't know why I wrote that. No one has ever complained or rambled about such hehehe

R Rating: No real sexuality here, but crude language because a certain someone shows up ;)

Chapter 5: Why is the question!

A squabbling toad came a trotting by. His steps were blissful as the good news left him off his feet. (Heh heh finally one of the humans are going back to where they belong!) He skidded along a few inu youkai servants and they screeched as he nearly toppled them over. He squawked at them for being in his way.

(I still don't understand why Lord Sesshoumaru would want so many humans around! Rin is more than enough trouble!)

With an abrupt turn he screeched and bowed before his lord. "M-My lord Sesshoumaru! Is it true that you are ridding of the human wench!?" he yelped excitedly. (Oh let it be true!)

Blankly, the taiyoukai looked to the halfling and said nothing of interest. Jaken's oversized globes twinkled in hope. Sesshoumaru turned his head away from the disgustingly blinding fool. "Rid of that hopeful visage Jaken-." He began to walk with perfect posture down the halls. "Higurashi is not yet to be leaving us she will be away for some time visiting her kin."

As did he say, the toad's face crumpled and stressed with a sigh. His bounces went back to earth after the taiyoukai. He walked side to him and stared up at his lord. Lord Sesshoumaru's face was as of stone, hardened and serious. Jaken couldn't begin to comprehend how the young lord Sesshoumaru would choose a human mate. They were weak and filthy!

"My Lord why would you want this human to become your mate? Surely you will reconsider???" He queried with a hint of suggestion.

Yet this didn't pass by the lord and he eyed his servant from the corner of his eye. The toad was oblivious until he felt Lord Sesshoumaru's aura burn. He looked sideways and gulped; a rock hit the bottom of his stomach. The Taiyoukai stopped and glared. His words slow and dripping full of poison "Does my...choice in a mate...bother you Jaken?" he finished with a bloodied sword slice run across his eyes.

He shrunk and clutched the staff close. "N-No milord! She is a fine choice! Worthy of your heir my lord Sesshoumaru!" His eyes became idle again and his steps continued on. The cherry wood hard doors of Kagome's room began to come into detail. They would be leaving soon.

"I am not following in the foot steps of my father." He said firmly. "To retrace the steps of such disgrace would be my down fall. His so called love for the hanyou's mother." His servant nodded a bit more chipper. "Yes! You are so right my lord!"

"..." Kagome's room wasn't much further now and he stopped in front of the wood placing a hand on it. Mentally he finished the conversation (Father's great power...however his merciful heart slew it before the fool knew it)

The door opened with silence. The miko was near her bed placing all her items in a sloppy fashion within the dark green sack. On the "mattress" that had to be replaced along with stretched and torn bed sheets.

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru at the door. She scowled

"Hey! You know you could have knocked!" The girl placed both hands on her hips and tried to appear frightening, yet to Sesshoumaru she shrunk in size.

He looked at her blankly. "And why exactly would you want me to?" She huffed at him like he was stupid. "You could have just barged in here when I wasn't decent!" Sesshoumaru looked at her form slowly then up to her face. Tracing the marks of anger. He smirked knowingly and commented. "Don't flatter yourself, you hardly have the developed body to say so."

Kagome gasped. Her teeth and fists clenched with a burning fury. "WHY YOU, YOU YOU!!!" He flicked a hand through his ivory locks absently. "I see that you are more than ready for your trip, now gather your things so we shall leave." With a slight spin on his heel the youkai lord left as gracefully as he came with his toad servant tagging along going on about "Well said my lord!"

A miko girl left in the room was still fuming fisting a hand full of anger.

-

The corner of her eye twitched. Kagome's whipping hair around her face made the angry façade a bit more wild and frightening.

"_Don't flatter yourself, you hardly have the developed body to say so."_

She clenched a fist menacingly and growled to herself. The burning and wild aroma wafted on the winds current and into Sesshoumaru's senses. He easily picked up the smell and smirked a bit before chuckling to himself.

(Wonderful)

Ah-Un took flight in the air gracefully. The horse youkai's talons marked the clouds as it trotted along the air leaving wisped and whisked trails. Winds whispered by as they took the color of fall's presence. The four seasons neared it's end and left a trail of pink sakura everywhere.

Kagome looked to the passing colors and felt the air free. What was so odd about it was that it felt so calm, so right, and so relaxing. Was it because she was high in the air? She made a ridiculous look (I hope I don't feel so 'free' BECAUSE of the altitude) but looking down and around.

She was wrong.

Even with Inuyasha and her friends gone, she felt lightheaded, not sickly but as though she might leave her body and take flight. Why was she so free? Sighing she tossed her head back a bit and placed a hand on her forehead. Unconciously she leaned back and relaxed instantly. "Ahh."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her relaxed figure and stared plainly. She was enjoying herself quite well. "What are you doing?" Kagome huffed "I'm relaxing that's what." He glared a bit with her smart mouth. "I am not your comfort." She shrugged and went back into her most comfortable position. Yet it did not take her long to realize what he meant and backed off instantly. "O-Oh sorry." She blushed

(Oh great I think I'm blushing! Ack! I am!) "Augh!" She cried out before leaning on the carriage angrily. The taiyoukai looked at her questioningly if he could.

She glared out to the birds flying FREELY. (Ugh, ack, yuck, gross! I can't believe I felt so relaxed!) She looked down at the passing trees and made a look of anger. Yet it was twitching with confusion. (Why was I so comfortable with him!? I should be fuming with anger! What!? Of course I'm fuming with anger! What am I talking about! There is no way Sesshoumaru could have been warm like that! Ugh UGH!)

Once again the winds were no longer feathery but sharp and harsh with a furious scent. Now if Sesshoumaru could his look changed to ridicule. He looked away and up ahead.

(ningens...)

Soon as Ah-Un stopped Kagome hopped out gratefully crossing her arms with a dark face. Sesshoumaru leapt out as well and felt his muscles ache for movement. He looked as his whereabouts scanning details with extreme care. The small-forested hovel was secluded and quiet, not one wafting sliver of Inuyasha's scent was found.

"Hn."

Turning to the somehow still fuming miko he called. "Come." She turned her body lazily to her right and looked at him. Both irritated and bored. Kagome stuck a tongue out at him and hmped. Sesshoumaru watched her body twist back at him and he mentally sighed. "So stubborn."

Again Kagome turned around hearing his deep voice but found a white blur appear blindingly. Before her eyes could do more than just widen, the demon lord scooped her up and held her bridal style. She glanced down at her body lifted and glanced back up at Sesshoumaru face staring down at her. "HEY what do you think you're doing!?" She snarled

He glared back at her hotly. "Just what is it you think I'm up to that makes you yell so loudly?" Kagome bite her lip and continued to scowl at him. "What do I think your up to!? Hah! I bet you have a lot of sick twisted ideas locked up in that noggin of yours!!!"

Sesshoumaru for the first time in his life sighed and his shoulders lifted with Kagome and receded again. She felt his chest rub against her and she looked up shocked. Sesshoumaru sighed!? Her eyes widened dumbstruck. The lord looked down at his 'so-called-mate' and pressed his face to hers till their noses touched. She shrunk and shriveled up. Mentally she thought like a mouse "Hooo okay you win Sessh heh heh! "

He looked at her with a bored expression at her lamb like shock. He started slowly. "I am tired of having to repeat myself Higurashi Kagome." She blinked at him speechless unable to move in his spell like gaze. It was as though his golden eyes could throw daggers themselves. "This Sesshoumaru has already told this Kagome why he wants her so near." His face pressed closer and her breath hitched in her throat. "You will have it easier if you just let yourself accept that I want _you _as my mate and nothing else." He said in soft voices.

He looked through her thinking (Had I needed to use so many words?) focusing, her gaping face were as though the owls in the forest. He found himself with a satisfactory response. Looking toward the skies once again he leapt and left as running colors on a canvas.

-

Like a plummeting star, Sesshoumaru fell with his bride in a tight safe embrace. When he fell to earth from the heavens he landed as though he never met the air. Kagome unlocked her hands around his neck and fell to the grass gratefully.

Her dainty hands grasped the straps of the sack tightly and she made her way over to bone eaters well. She leaned over the weathered lip looking down. Sesshoumaru walked casually which to anyone would be a graceful entrance to the well. He glanced at her eyes staring downward before turning them the way she seemed intent on.

Surprisingly enough the well was nothing different from an ordinary one but obviously had some kind link with the girl that hid it so well.

Kagome pulled back and pivoted to Sesshoumaru. "All right Sesshoumaru" She said putting up a finger. "The spell Kaede taught me was pretty complex so I only remember some of it. This reduces its effect to about three times the night comes." He gave a curt nod. "Very well, I will return here at the morning of the fourth." She smiled and placed a hand on the well's edge before feeling her muscles tremble with the anticipation.

Before letting go she felt a talon hand grasp her wrist. She peeked at the corner of her eye seeing the taiyoukai stare at her a bit more intensely than usually. "Don't even think of escape for I will find you quicker than that thought will come." He lipped. Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Whatever" in a flat tone.

Sesshoumaru was not irritated but content with her lack of fear. He found it a very attractive and noble thing to not be frightened of he, Sesshoumaru. Taking her captured hand he brought it to his lips and brushed a warm kiss on the smooth skin. Once again Kagome blushed. "Until then." He said.

(Oh great!!! I'm blushing again. How does Sesshoumaru manage to do that???) She looked at his eyes, which seemed to darken with an attraction. The darker tone was very beautiful and enchanting. She turned and became a deeper shade of red.

She nodded trying hard to peel the grasped lock away. He let go of her hand lightly and watched as she jumped into the well. He felt the magic's aura envelope her body's warmth and let it dissipate. Looking in he saw her gone. (Ah) he thought.

(So the scent lingers yet the body does not) He turned on his heel about to depart but froze picking up a foul stench. The rank, could not be hidden, it was Inuyasha. A low uncharacteristic growl erupted in his throat. It seemed that lately the miko had unearthed a certain wild and possessive side in him. The growl itself showed it.

"Inuyasha." He said lowly. Raising an elegant hand his wrist twisted in full circle and the wind became light and less heavy with his and Kagome's tangled scent. He leapt in the air with a secretive aura wrapped around him. He would not sense him or smell him.

Although the attraction created a slightly heavier scent but nothing that filthy hanyou would detect. He smirked and thought about the attraction. Oh yes that attraction was for him and him alone. He would have loved if that mutt could have smelt it but this would have given the girl a bigger incentive to escape. Without him she would soon become his mate easily.

Kagome was going to wrap around his finger like a good miko.

-

Two Days Later

"So Kagome you really had formed some kind of new disease in your lungs?"

"Yeah it must have been horrible! You were gone so long."

Kagome took a deep sigh and let her shoulders fall forward.

"Oh yeah I was out for a while, really hard to breathe and stuff."

(Thanks a lot gramps, thanks to you I'm becoming an expert liar!)

Yuka took a sip of her drink and laced her fingers under her chin. She gave Kagome a serious glare.

"So Kagome, how is it going with the possessive man?"

She pulled back. "You mean S-Sesshoumaru??"

They all gasped "Sesshoumaru!"

She looked down flushing with embarrassment. (Oh Great!!! She was talking about Inuyasha not Sesshoumaru. They don't even know him!)

"Gosh Kagome you met another guy??? So tell us, whats he like, is he rich? Handsome???" Ayumi squeaked.

She blinked haphazardly "What's he like?"

They all nodded with serious facades bringing her down. "You can't keep hiding Kagome, you have to tell us sometime." Added Eri.

Kagome put two index fingers together and mumbled unsurely.

"Well he is rich, and very handsome" She blushed.

(Yeah Sesshoumaru IS Handsome...)

Although catching herself daydreaming she fumed instantly and clenched a fist. (Ah! Kagome don't forget he's a cold arrogant jerk!!!)

She flung a finger up and scowled.

"But besides that! He's even more possessive than Inuyasha! He's a cold and arrogant man and I don't like him one bit." She huffed looking away childishly with crossed arms.

"He's really that bad?" Yuka asked already interested.

Kagome looked at ridiculously. "Of course he is! He makes me go with him against my own will, and I don't have a say in any of it!!!"

They all pulled back clinging on to each other. "Kagome spare us your fury! We aren't Sesshoumaru you know!"

Unknowingly she was standing at her table scaring all the innocent bystanders. She looked down pressing her chin against her collar bone and relaxed her hand with a "oops"

-

"Is that what makes him so terrible? Because he doesn't want you to leave his side?" Ayumi asked walking with the three of them down the sidewalk.

Yuka smiled to herself and looked up dreamily. "Oh Kagome, how can you find that NOT romantic???"

She blinked and looked ridiculously at Yuka's second head.

(Whats wrong with them???)

"No it's not!" she said sighing. "I mean he handsome, strong and rich but the guy's a cold fish! He never smiles and the only thing you'll see on his face is anger of a smirk of sadistic amusement."

She sighed again. "What is worse is that he wants me to be his m- I mean Girlfriend no matter what I think."

They gasped in unison and said. "Oh! That's so sweet!"

Kagome fell over and barely managed to process what had come rushing into her.

"WHAT?"

Eri Laughed. "Oh Kagome your so clueless!"

Ayumi nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's obvious the guy is totally head over heels for you."

Yuka winked. "I mean you said he was cold and hardly showed emotion. SO it must mean by wanting to be your boyfriend is telling you that he likes you and he can't show it."

The raven-haired girl stopped and felt the wind blow warmly against Sesshoumaru's kiss mark.

"You really think so?"

"Of course!" they all said surely.

"Ok ok!" she waved back.

She continued walking with them hearing them gossip about "Kagome's so lucky." "I know" "how does she find all these guys?" "Hojo, Inuyasha, Kouga AND Sesshoumaru!"

Her eyes never peeled off the cement. (Sesshoumaru really does like me?) She thought unbelievingly. Pulling up her once limp hand from Sesshoumaru's body tingling kiss she looked at the mark strangely.

-

She flipped over on her back on the bed and gazed a gazely stare at the mark. (He doesn't show emotion because he doesn't know how to)

_Yuka winked at her and Kagome looked oddly. "I mean you said he was cold and hardly showed emotion. SO it must mean by wanting to be your boyfriend is telling you that he likes you and he can't show it."_

"Is that true?" She asked her conscious rolling back over.

-

She rolled her back against the goshinboku and continued to stare at the mark. "Is it true Sesshoumaru wants me as his mate because he can't tell me that he likes me?" for some reason the more she looked at the mark the more familiar and unfamiliar it seemed. (Well...He has been acting rather strangely...not to mention a bit nicer)

She glared at herself and scowled.

(No)

She thought (No, they don't even know Sesshoumaru like I do, and I hardly know anything about him myself) She sighed. (This is so confusing.) Although strangely she felt quite warmed up about all the questions. Kagome shook her head angrily.

"No! Sesshoumaru doesn't love me!"

"Sesshoumaru!?"

Kagome gasped and turned her head at the call.

Her eyes gaped wide.

"Inuyasha!"

-

Mwhaahahahahahaha!!! Cliffy!!! Sorry to make you wait so long. I had such a prolonged inspiration lag. Hopefully this did something for you guys! HEY Check out my other story too, "Soft Solitary Bleeding Hearts" I know there is an OC but it's not for my amusement it's more like on my idea of why Sesshoumaru's ends up so cold and distant. It's rather sad I say. Well Seeya till next Chappie!!!

Terra Mecca Solace


	6. Water Dance Prelude

UPDATE FINALLY!!!

Sesshoumaru: 

Angst Level: Risen

R Rating: You guys know the drill. 17 and under leave now, if you continue and are under this age heed my warning. There is violence, sexual situations and crude dialogue. This story is not suitable for all viewers and since I have warned you I hold no what so ever responsibility of your punishment. If not, enjoy! (I HATE this! Sound like a stick in the arse)

Disclaimer: Bah I don't own Inu (Sesshoumaru yes) Inu no hehehe jk (sad)

Chapter 6: Kagome of Sesshoumaru: Stolen by Inuyasha the Hanyou!

It was right there…Right there when I saw Inuyasha walk right back into my life again I felt whole…He always looked so cool standing against the sunset like that.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped heartbreakingly.

"K-Kagome?" He called out just as hurt.

"Inuyasha!!!" She cried stumbling to her feet with a heart weakness.

Within the instant Inuyasha felt his being whole again as he saw the girl run to him.

She felt so weak at the moment her feet lightweights as she ran to him, but he was nearing closer and closer and her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Inuyasha!" She cried at last as though the other yell was not heard.

Kagome's arms wrapped in a tight hold around Inuyasha and she would not let go. Her trembling form left the Hanyou dumb struck in surprise.

She sobbed into his should loudly. "Thank god you're all right!"

His eyes tensed in relief and tinged with a tremble in happy sadness.

"Kagome."

With a tense unbelieving whisper he grasped her frame close not letting go.

The sky began to fade off and what pretty picture did the deep sun paint.

-

It was long past nine and house wheezed comfortably with the inhabitants inside. Kagome's clock's (which had to be replaced many time courtesy of Inuyasha) big hand hit the ten for a brief moment before going off with a clicking in the silence. Looking around she saw that hardly any dust disturbed her walls. Of that, she was grateful to her mother who gave her a small speech about the room.

She said that, even though, her daughter had not returned that she would continue going on as though she was still there. She KNEW that Kagome was strong and the faith and will bound together would not stop her. So she cleaned her room every so often waiting the return of her dear Kagome.

Kagome smiled happily to herself. She expected a much more dramatic and punishing return from the Feudal era but it seemed to only bring her and her family closer.

She adjusted in her seat on the bed rather uncomfortably. Her gaze was everywhere but Inuyashas. Though her family wasn't the one punishing her Inuyasha's irritation was the one that strung it on a high cord. Sighing as though a period to his silence she looked into his gaze and noted the cross stare he gave her. Kagome smiled a bit but Inuyasha snorted much to her dismay.

Her eyes narrowed giving a look as menacing as his and dug close into his being. Being with him for so long and turning her 18 with him helped as well, Kagome crossed her arms, folded her long legs and stuck a defiant nose into the air. She snorted.

"What?" she snapped. Inuyasha rose a brow at her mimicking visage and barked. "What happened that's what!" "I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha!" He growled and snapped again. "Dammit Kagome stop being so stupid! You know very well what I'm talking about girl!"

Her eyes flickered off and on from worry to discomfort to defiance. Her guard hadn't held up long. What was she supposed to tell him? She wanted to tell him and she was supposed to tell him! But something inside of her boiled like a remainder of Sesshoumaru's voice that scolded her. Hair veiled over her face like a silk curtain. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he leaned to the side a bit trying to see through. "K-Kagome?"

(What do I tell Inuyasha? I know I should tell him…but… but I can't! oohh Why can't I tell him?) her fists clenched and she seethed an inner battle. (Why do I care what Sesshoumaru thinks? Yeah to hell with him and his stupid obligation! I am free he has no control over me!)

His clawed hand lifted and sat calmly on her tense shoulder. He knew something was wrong with her. Her scent continuingly changing strangled the air around them. Inuyasha worried for her like a friend and a lover.

"Kagome" he spoke softly but slightly with harshness.

Kagome blinked her consciousness from the deep depths and felt a warm being on her shoulder. She looked to the side and saw his once rough face soften at her. Inside she felt herself falter, did she really want to trouble Inuyasha with her own ordeals? No not this time, Kagome was more than "all grown up" and it was time to deal with things her own way.

Eyes shining blue pleaded for his forgiveness and whispered little by little his anger away. The dog demon's rigid ness relaxed and accepted her wish. Leaning over she gathered his frame close to hers and sighed deeply. She hid her face his chest and whispered almost fatigued sounding. "It's nothing Inuyasha please, nothing happened until then and I am alive and been alive, now I am here with you…please…please believe me Inuyasha."

(nothing)

he nodded into her hair holding Kagome close. She looked away as he agreed. "I believe you Kagome."

Falter.

She cried and held him closer.

"Inuyasha!"

_Can you tell me what's happening to me!?_

-

"Bye mom I'm going to the feudal era now!"

"Bye Higurashi-san"

"Oh Kagome, Inuyasha."

"Yeah mom?"

Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her daughter holding a brand new large yellow backpack for Kagome full and packed with supplies. Kagome looked down automatically accepting the bag being placed in her hands. She looked up to her mother without any words. She was smiling warmly and her and Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

She hugged her mother with full force and felt her hug back. "Thanks mom." She said softly. Inuyasha smiled at this with hands concealed in his sleeves. When she pulled back she shook her head.

"No need to thank me dear, I know that going to the feudal era has been a part of your life and perhaps your destiny. I fear for you but I won't take your life from you." Kagome felt warm inside. She smiled looking down at the backpack straps she clutched in her hands and bowed deeply.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to the half demon and smiled bowing. "Good bye Inuyasha, please take good care of my daughter." Inuyasha gave a curt nod. "Will do, Come on Kagome." "Right!" she nodded with both of them darting out the door.

The mother was happy for her daughter nonetheless of the dangers, if this were indeed her destiny and life it wouldn't be right to clip her wings.

(Kagome my daughter…take care)

"Well then" She hummed a merry tune and turned for the kitchen. "Souta, Ji-san, breakfast!"

Kagome looked over the well's lip and bit her own lip in response. At first she was so ready to leave it now so anxious just to see it. (They are there…on the other side.)

"So-" he started looking back. "You ready to see them?" Kagome opened her mouth for words but found them jumbled. Instead she clenched a fist and nodded firmly. Inuyasha gave a fanged grin and knelt down for her to climb on. Hesitantly she gathered herself on his back and he grasped onto the back of lower thighs. With her breath he jumped into the well and let the aura engulf them.

She didn't know it but when the reached the other side she gasped for air replacing the one she didn't know was being held. Her labored breathing made him laugh and she scowled at him. Leaping carelessly into the air she gazed wordlessly and breathed soundlessly. Everything below her was amazing, it wasn't as high as Ah-Un took her with Sesshoumaru but the feeling over being brought to her friends overwhelmed her with an even more wonderful sight.

He landed lightly among the green and lowered himself down to allow Kagome off. She fell to the wondrous ground and once again was filled with the fill of disbelief and rare happiness.

It was rather silly though, after all, she was here only two days ago. Kagome giggled to herself causing Inuyasha to look to. "What? What's so funny?" "Oh" she nearly hummed "just a thought" "Oh yeah? Like what?" "mm nothing really." Inuyasha's brow rose a bit. "Tell me." "it's nothing Inuyasha" "I wanna know!" he said getting into his pushy phase.

Kagome pulled back into annoyance all ready knowing that a bark fest was in order. Although she anticipated it quicker and fired back "Inuyasha shove it! I told you it's nothing so stop whining!" his face flattened and he grumbled a high pitched "so stop whining Inuyasha" even without youkai ears she heard that plain as day. She whipped around clenching both fists. "Listen you-"

Although unknowingly the winds picked up around and she stopped for a moment. Her eyes narrowed and she felt an unfamiliar presence nearby. As though shackling her body with filth something ominous pulled at her. Kagome's eyes narrowed at the forest behind her. Inuyasha stopped and questioned. "What is it?"

"Do you feel that?" she murmured.

He directed his gaze at her line of sight but felt nothing nor smelt anything. What was she talking about? Nothing was there but Kagome was different, she could sense things he couldn't. "Feel what?"

She stopped and looked surprised. Turning her head slightly to the side she blinked in confusion. "You mean…you don't feel OR smell anything strange?" He shook his head to answer. "Not at all." She whipped her head back and as though she was staring at the invisible stranger before it had disappeared this time. She felt her aura go down a bit.

(What was it now that suddenly felt so threatening?)

"Hm maybe it was nothing." He nodded "All Right, ready to see them for real this time?" She gasped and smiled. "Yeah lets go!" she yelped happily grasping his hand in hers. Inuyasha held onto her hand as she drug him along.

Kagome jogged along the grass as though she was on the stepping stones to heaven. Not far from her sight was the village. (I'm so close now!) she laughed happily at her thought. To Kagome it seemed mere inches from her grasp to Inuyasha it was a couple of miles. He rolled his eyes and let go of her hand.

She stopped laughing as he jumped over her and ran into his back. "Oof Hey Inuyasha!" But he ignored her and grasped her legs again jumping over the hill and to the low village below. Inuyasha smirked toothily at the rush of wind passing him by. Kagome on the other hand just got a hold of what was happening and began screaming into his ear.

The hanyou's eyes widened and he lost all concentration. He flicked his head to the side. "HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" But still she was screaming and pointed down wards, he looked to her attention and gave a slight distorted eeping sound.

"GAH!" Falling like a boulder he rammed into a couple of trees breaking them with his fall instead of his fall being broken. With a few breaks and thuds here and there the whole forest and floor shook like a giant sit. Then silence.

Kagome got up shakily wobbling every so often and slowly began to make her way out of the jungle. Inuyasha doing the same tried to sit up but was caught dead with Kagome's long overdue dreaded "SIT" command. "AUGH!" another crater was created in the same. When the spell began to subside he snarled. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Although Kagome was with much more fire looked back and boomed "MY MOM TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF ME NOT KILL ME!" He ducked back into his hole like a puppy and complained weakly. "W-Who said I'm not!?"

She huffed and walked off with tight fists.

(Half demons I swear)

Although her ramblings were cut short with a gasp as there in the small distance was the wood and reeded huts of village in her view. With her face plastered on happy she began to run to the beat of her heart that raced her. Her hands cupped forth to her mouth and yelled out her friend's names out loudly.

"Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippou I'm back!!!"

"Heyyyy!" she called again.

The teakettle stopped pouring a bit, and the miko froze. "Hm?" she looked torwards the reed mat and questioned silently. Miroku looked to his unfilled cup and gazed up at he old miko. "Something wrong lady Kaede?" She held one hand with the kettle and the other rubbing her ear. "eh? I swear I could have heard Kagome's voice somewhere."

Sango stopped wholly then and gazed widely. "Kagome you say?" This caused a very furry kitsune to come out hiding and bouncing into the action. "Did you say Kagome?? Where!? Where Kaede!?" She looked to the kit "Hush child, I can't tell ye if it's for certain." She scolded reassuringly.

"Well I think your listening skills are quite fine Kaede" she laughed.

All turned and looked to the sailor silhouette at the door. They gasped "Kagome!" She smiled sheepishly as another shadow shared hers and folded it's arms. He snorted. "Keh yeah it's Kagome" Inuyasha exaggerated. "rmmm sit Inuyasha!"

BAM!

-

"Are you sure you are all right Kagome?"

She laughed and waved her hand sheepishly

"Really Sango I'm fine!"

Miroku sipped his tea unconsciously never taking his eyes off the miko.

"Hn that maybe as it seems but looks are deceiving, I too worry for you Kagome and your long absence."

Kagome flustered oddly which was a strange response to both of them. Her lips tugged at an unfamiliar and most likely betraying look to her reassurance. "You guys! Come on really now I-I mean what I said!" Although the heavy glares that looked too much alike bothered her to no end.

"Hey Kagome!"

Her head turned to the side in response "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Come here will ya?"

-

"Oh my Lord Sesshoumaru-sama has come to my rescuuuuue, from the trees and came to my pleas, as Jaken stood about squawking about: my lord my lord where have you gone? This humble Jaken is about to be gone."

The imp looked back and scowled at the human girl and continued marching along with his lord. The silver tresses wafted majestically.

"Oh my lord Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin cares for you so and if you do please just saaayy so."

"Rin" he called abruptly

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked chipper with a skip to her beat

He looked up and bit and flinched ever so slightly.

(Stagnant) he thought.

"Stay here."

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rushing back immediately she grasped Ah-Un's reigns and parked them calmly by a boulder. "Have a safe trip!"

Jaken watched the carefully done procedure, which was done over and over again and only assumed only the worst of company. He squabbled over "My lord! Whatever is the matter???" Although Sesshoumaru was unresponsive and even though no emotion was written on his face he stood rigid disrupted by this new…smell. "My lo-" With a twitch he took to the skies in unreal speed. Leaving not a trace that he even may have existed on the spot.

The imp's mouth hung ajar and Rin laughed heartily. He fell to his knees and sobbed horridly. "Oh why my lord Sesshoumaru? Why must you leave this Jaken always!?" The girl over ways smiled to herself and offered politely "Would master Jaken like to play with me?" he looked back over his shoulder and feigned only but a twitch in disgust.

"Bwaahh my lord please come back soon!"

-

Fair skin wrinkled up at the forehead and gave the lord's entire expressionless an angry one. His silver hair flickered like an agitated flame making his silent vicious visage even more frightening.

(The bitch is going to die today) He swore.

He perched down on a tree and concealed his scent from the musky smelling hanyou.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her tightly, as did she to him.

Sesshoumaru watching this from a safe distance cringed.

(For a defiant bitch is a bad bitch!)

He thought before grabbing the hilt of Tokijin with death on the mind. Yet the soothing pulse of life eased him to a stand still. His eyes edged to the side and saw the sword of life plead him.

"Tenseiga" he hissed

Yet he chose otherwise and lurched forward the two. In a more desperate attempt the Tenseiga cried out to him and Sesshoumaru finally stopped, stood and sheathed Tokijin. He stood still and regal even though inside him raged an animalistic battle of dominance. He watched vigilantly as the two sat together and speak happily amongst themselves.

Although after a while, his eyes, ever slowly crept over to Kagome's face. His eyes narrowed into slits.

The raven-haired miko leaned over the hanyou and fiddled with his ears playfully. She laughed even more when his eyes closed and he growled happily.

Sesshoumaru himself growled as well and it was not of pleasure. Truly as he thought before this miko HAD truly brought out the primitive side in him self. Although he had no feelings that reached the wretched feeling of love like Inutaisho the raging dominance instinct was overtaking him. It was a nuisance, especially this woman he had claimed as his mate. She was about as defiant as the most wild yet sought after demon bitches. He took one glance back then turned his back to them.

"This fang…once again stops me in my pursuit to kill Inuyasha, or perhaps shape my judgment."

He leapt to the awaiting skies above and looked to nowhere.

"Or carry out what my father intended."

Kagome stopped laughing and looked away to the woods.

Her eyes searched for moments and she questioned to herself as the fleeting breeze went by.

(Was someone there?)

-

'_Click!'_

"Hmm"

'_Scribble Scribble'_

"Does this thing work???"

'_SCRIBBLE SCRIBBLE'_

"GRR!"

'_CRACK'_

Kagome pulled out a light blue ballpoint with pink and white sakura printed on it. She scribbled a bit on the front of her math journal testing. When the black ink flowed out freely she grinned stupidly to her self then glanced over to the bent and crack yellow pen.

(Well, no more broken pens I guess)

She tapped her lip momentarily in a habit of thinking to herself. (Let's see…Mrs. Tsutakairu said it would be good to name our journals a name, and preferably an American name) Thought bitterly. Kagome sighed and reminded herself how vague she was on the English language. Humming for a bit, she nearly smacked herself on the head with a thought. "Viola!" She smiled and kicked her back legs in the air. She wasn't too sure what Viola! Meant but it sure did sound pretty to her. She also wasn't terribly sure how to write it so she made a wild guess and spelt "Violah"

"Ok!"

_Dear VIOLAH! _

_Today I'm in Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede! Yes as you know we are at the village. It's been at least three days AT LEAST since I came back from my era. It's so great to be back with my friends again Violah I don't know what I would do without them. They are like my heart and very being if something were to happen to them it would be like a heart attack! Well I'm glad Sesshoumaru hadn't come for me to start anything. _

_Speaking of Sesshoumaru, you know Violah, Inuyasha's older half brother? Well as you know he had kept me at his castle or fortress whatever you want to call it. I'm quite surprised myself with it too, I mean I knew Sesshoumaru originally wandered around because he had nowhere to go like Inuyasha but I didn't know he had THAT place. Well…I'm NOT saying he's not capable of having such a place for himself, but by the looks of it, it must have been recent. But anyways what I really meant to say that how odd it was of him to not get me. Don't get me wrong Violah! I don't want the guy parading here stamping on the village angry like Godzilla on Tokyo, oh no no no. What I mean is that he has no reason to not keep his word. He was pretty serious when he said he was going to get me since he had his high and mighty tone on. I know even though Inuyasha took me when I didn't expect it, you'd think he'd find out and come to try and kill Inuyasha! Kami, I hope not. That really scares me, that's not like Sesshoumaru, and it scares me more with the new surprising changes of his attitude. Truly and really, I am scared Violah. I don't know what will happen._

"Kagome!"

"Coming Sango!"

She propped herself up first with her arms and tucked her knees under then froze. Her eyes were fixed on the entry. She skimmed over it slowly and then…began to laugh her ass off. She sighed in embarrassment.

(WOW what a depressing entry for the very first page!)

"Well-" she spoke aloud. Her fingertips took hold of the loose lined paper and ripped it out. Neatly she folded it into a paper airplane then stood. Tossing it to the air she grasped her backpack gently and watched at it flew away. "That's defiantly not a keeper." Her grip tightened and she spun on her heel away from the airborne plan. "I'm coming Sango!"

The neatly crafted plane did not make a long trip though for it met a watery grave at the nearby riverbed and drifted down stream.

-

The small hands grasped the first firmly.

"Ah!"

Rin giggled happily and smiled to her lord perched on the nearby rock under the tree's overhang.

"hahaha I caught one Sesshoumaru sama!"

Though her toothy smile was directed to him his only approval was a blank face.

Jaken looked to the display and rolled his giant eyes. He sat close to his lord but not quite that close to sharp canines.

Rin crouched down again in ready position to intercept another fish from the river

But up stream wriggled a white crumpled thing and caught the girl's attention immeadiatly.

She nearly dove into the stream and grabbed the ever-curious object.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaa!!!"

Sesshoumaru sat still on his perch on the rock, unmoved by Rin's call.

"Sessshhhhouuummmarrruuu-sammmmaaa loookkk aattt whhaaattt I foooounnddd!" She shouted tumbling up the small hill.

"Rin you ungrateful child! Your annoying voice shall wake up the gods!"

Finally conquering the hill Rin ran up and stuck a pink tongue out at the toad. She stumbled at Sesshoumaru's feet and smiled with a dirty face. Sesshoumaru looked non the curious but when the paper unfolded from her hand he was before her instantly. If he wasn't mistaken he had seen Kagome write on this parchment before and perhaps this was one of them.

"Where did you find this Rin?"

"uh" She swiveled sideways towards the river bed and pointed "There my lord-"

He stood and looked absently over to the stream. "I found it floating toward me!"

The demon lord glanced down at the paper and unfolded it's damp remnants, there was little left of the writing but he was able to make out some which found him wondering.

…_like my heart and very being if something were to happen… glad Sesshoumaru… kept… I'm quite surprised myself with… Sesshoumaru… place for himself, but by the looks of it, it… oh no no no… What I mean…serious…I like…Sesshoumaru and…Truly and really, I don't know what will happen…_

Sesshoumaru glanced up and tucked the paper in his sleeve.

"hm I see"

-

Her hand clutched tight to the strap and her free hand waved off. "I'll see you guys in two days!" Kagome turned and darted off although Inuyasha cut her short before she could go further. "Hey Kagome! Do you want me to walk you there?" She looked back but didn't stop. "That very kind of you Inuyasha but I'll be fine!" He nodded unsurely and waved off to her.

Skipping over the small stones the wind howled beside her. The trees brushed against each other violently pushed by the currents. Feeling it's own windy force forward she rushed to the well (Seems like I'll be in for a stormy night)

Running faster she saw the well come into view. Reminding herself that when she casted the seal she had to say an extra prayer so the duration wouldn't elongate.

"Well a time to brush up on my skills I guess."

-

Sesshoumaru was about to catch her unaware, and the time he can finally tell her straight.

He watched silently as she approached the old well, the air became heavy and he could only assume that she was about to cast an incantation, a seal probably. If he was going to get this bitch he would have to get her quick, quietly and now. He perched on the tree like a hawk waiting for her.

Kagome placed a shivering and wet hand on the well then as it watched as it glow and ripple with a calm pink waves of miko light. She licked her lips and recited the word in her head before she let her mouth move. The taiyoukai watched and twitched for a second…then went on the move.

"Aia-AH!" In a confused blur Kagome fell over the well on her very first word. The lord clutched her tightly and her body hugged close. "Ahaah!" Her hand darted to her back with a now open wound but Sesshoumaru growled loudly. Her eyes looked into fear itself and stilled but trembled from the water. When they were on the other side Sesshoumaru landed them softly on the ground but not long after Kagome's mouth opened wide for a scream.

He hissed at her and cupped a clawed hand on her mouth. Leaping high he landed gracefully out of the hole and bursted outside the door. The realm was disgustingly overrun with only human scent yet the rain weighed down on it, whatever happened in this era could wait for now the miko was his main nuisance. Kagome kicked and struggled in his grip although she knew her attempts were fruitless she did so anyways.

Annoyed he ran behind the well house and into a forested area. Finally safe for the moment he flung her down and sent her into a twisting thud. She landed on her front side and shivered in the moist grass, gathering herself on her knees she shook even more with anger. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and saw the wound on her back, then to his kimono. He saw a red smear as if blood on snow.

The raven-haired miko snapped her head back at him

"Bastard" she hissed venomously matching his own earlier.

"Save the foul words wench, it is you who defied me at your own will even when I Sesshoumaru-" he accented by charging forward to face hers dangerously close. She drew back but he gripped her head to look at him. "told you NOT to do so!"

Kagome had never noticed it but Sesshoumaru had become very impatient just within this year, it may not have been evident at first but. She looked into his eyes piercingly. There was this uncontrollable temper in him she had not seen before. Was she the one that ignited such? Kagome looked away disturbed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he stood backing away into the shadow of the tree. He stood leaning against the bark watching her with gold eyes that glowed in the darkness. Kagome like a rabbit sat still yet trembling from the stabbing bitter cold. He was such a beautiful thing yet with an essence of pure fear, he was fear itself and Kagome felt strange that she could look into his eyes that burned her so.

"What will you do to me now since I have defied you?" His eyes glinted and it never missed Kagome's sight. Then after they closed for a while since the glow wasn't visible. "…I am yet to decide when to kill you." "So you will kill me?" she said quickly. "Hold your tongue I am yet to finish." She looked away. The rain beat down on them heavily and tired to soothe the vicious hearts.

When she spoke no more Sesshoumaru continued. "I am yet to kill you for I have no reason to, give me one and I shall gladly do so." She snorted. He smirked. "How very bitch like of you."

"Listen to me you-ah!" she fell forward twitching with pain. She was helpless, the cut on her back was merciless. Inuyoukai looked at the still fresh open wound that snaked from her shoulder to blade. Any more movement and she would have a real bad gash on her that would take quite some time for her to heal.

He did not need a wounded human on his hands especially when he came this far just to get her. Pushing himself off the trunk he walked up to the wounded woman and knelt down. His presence was too close and she tried to crawl away. Though he stilled for no incompetence and held her down.

"If you do not let me help you I will add more to your pain." She winced at his dangerous offer and struggled for a second. Yet she thought other wise and lied motionless.

Sesshoumaru saw her stop and immediately went to work. He pushed her thick locks away and felt their roughness. Her mane was unruly yet it had a silky texture to it, not at all bad as he thought. The odd oversized kimono was constantly lying over the wound and he decided it necessary to discard of the odd clothing.

She heard a loud rip sound and the biting air rushed over her back. She began to struggle somewhat but she knew it necessary for her uniform to be removed, embarrassment meant nothing in matters of her injury but trust for the operator did not stop her rigid ness. Taking the largest piece of her garment he used it to dab and soak the blood up yet when even the cold water did not help he stopped.

Kagome lie patiently under his care waiting for movement yet felt none. Not on the wind or sound or anything. She propped an elbow under her for support but suddenly a warm sensation crawled up and down her spine again.

The woman stilled immobile. Sesshoumaru's tongue was warm and rough against her wound yet somehow it felt good. Not in a pleasurable way but a comforting way for the pain was subsiding. Well maybe a LITTLE bit pleasurable but she was too wimpy for the thoughts of such things so the new feeling startled her silly. The embarrassment and shyness warmed her though and she placed her face in the damp grass. It was strange. TOO strange.

He leaned over her more now with his tail as an replacement arm to prop him. The blood was beginning to disappear and stop flowing as he worked his mouth over her wound. It may have been embarrassing…that is to do such a desperate thing to save a human but he needn't think now. When the blood finally stopped running he nipped at her.

Kagome's eyes widened and she felt her insides flipping like pancakes. (what is he doing to me!?) her breathing labored and quickened. His nips were nearing her neck and he felt himself heat up inside. It was the point of marking her and as sweet and ripe her skin was to him something resisted it. He didn't understand what but her trembling and the thought of marking her disturbed him. He couldn't do it now.

Her eyes closed tightly yet when his final nip at her shoulder blade disappeared they opened again. The warmth of his body disappeared and she decided it that he was no longer over her.

Sitting up she found it surprisingly easy and without discomfort. Her watered over hand touched her exposed back and found it to be healed. Kagome gasped in surprise and whipped around to share more of her surprise to him. His face was of stone, it may have looked like he didn't care but she could tell he felt strange as well.

"You are…once again in debt to me." Kagome frowned and nodded.

She touched her back once again rubbing it like a sore bruise.

What she felt tonight would not travel farther than all ready felt

-

WHOOT FINALLY! OMG!! FINALLY!!! I'm sooo terribly sorry. I was in a bind I guess, stress, work, stress, sleep…stress lol and uninspiration. Lately I have been doing nothing but drawing and Macabre things have been fancying my tastes. I almost considered to discontinue this fiction but I just adore the sadness and darkness that is within later chapters. Plus I haven't seen any real good Inuyasha episodes lately because all of it it's just…meh. I have seen all that I can see and I'm pooped of it… not Sesshoumaru though tee hee!! XDDD

Oh and to answer some questions it's three years later, Kagome is 18 as you can tell and much more mature. She is still thick headed and things and likes to wear her school uniform still. Though her miko power is tapped and she is able to call forth things easily yet nothing on the offensive lol shes been slacking off over the years. She will sound different and her thoughts will be better thought of….AND THIS IS NOT an excuse for OOC that might slip in some time ;

Sesshoumaru is three years older all though still appears to be twenty XD it's that asian demon genes that keep his oh so wonderful youthfulness! he's acquired many other things but in the next chapter you will hear more about what has happened and what will happen since he is stuck in her time for a week XD

THANK YOU THANK YOU for your wonderful reviews! I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update, I will try more often. This is my most disliked chapter so I will have things up more than usual so watch out!

And those who have threatened me to update -hides behind a chia pet-

If you would like to see what art I have been doing go to this link

Http : terra-mecca-solace . deviantart . com/

Without the spaces of course ;)

I will have more Sesshoumaru and kagome art up when I feel the inspiration to CG it all

So till next time!

"Relations tied with Irony"


	7. AN

AN: sorry to say that KFAR is updating so slowly, Lately I've been trying to keep up with school and my work. I've kinda lost interest in fanfictions because a lot of them are cliché and unoriginal though that does not mean that I will not update, its just my spark has kinda lost it for a while. I will still write Kagome Sesshoumaru fictions and draw them. Just lately for a gruelingly long period of time I am not able to commit to these stories as much I used to, I will open a fanclub at my website and one at deviantart sometime so look out for it. Until then KFAR is under a slow updating lag.

Terra


End file.
